Cacería de brujos
by adanhel
Summary: Sirius esta enamorado de Remus y no sabe como decírselo. Remus esta enamorado de Sirius y ni siquiera lo sabe. Severus esta enamorado de Lucius y Lucius, bueno, creemos que además de amarse a si mismo ama estar a la moda: y el accesorio de la temporada es Sirius Black. ¿Qué pasara cuando todo esto se desarrolle bajo la tutela de los profesores más raros que ha tenido Hogwarts?
1. 1-Aventura en el tren del colegio

**1.-Aventura en el tren del colegio.**

La estación de King´s Croos estaba repleta, como siempre que era inicio de curso. Los magos se apretujaban para pasar con disimulo por el anden del expreso de Hogwarts, tratando en su mayoría de no llamar la atención de los muggles. Ese no era su caso. Iba a entrar a quinto y su madre aun lo llevaba. No era como que otras mamas no hicieran lo mismo, pero el motivo era diferente. Ellas lo hacían para cuidar a sus hijos y la suya, para poder criticar por toda la estación a los muggles y a los sangre sucia, en voz muy alta, y si no estaban por ahí cerca, a él, comparándolo con el empollón de su hermano.

-Regulus esto, Regulus lo otro, él si es una asquerosa serpiente como Quejicus y toda la familia...-repetía Sirius para si mismo, arremedando la cantaleta que oyó todo el verano, excepto los días que se pudo escapar con James, caminando con elegancia a pesar de ir jalando su baúl, motivo más para las quejas de su madre.

Por culpa de los muggles, sus hijos debían cargar su equipaje en vez de que lo hicieran por ellos los elfos domésticos, como correspondía a gente de su categoría.

El afán de superioridad de su madre era el mayor de sus problemas, otro era que criticó a sus amigos todo el verano, por sus padres, por ellos mismos, a Remus por no ser sangre limpia... vamos, ni James se le escapó y eso que su madre era una Black, pero entonces, a los ojos juzgadores del universo de Walburga Black, ese chico debería ser Slytherin, y de vuelta a empezar.

Sirius sonrió con una mueca ácida que le daba un aire intimidante a su bello rostro pensando en lo que la vieja arpía diría si se enteraba de todo lo que pensó durante el verano y de todo lo que planeo hacer durante el curso, de que él, "el primogénito de la noble casa de los Black", tenía pensado volar siquiera un par de retretes por semestre, y tal vez, aventar en uno a Quejicus, si es que decidía que el baño merecía la tortura de soportar algo tan asqueroso dentro.

Caminó tratando de no oír lo que decían su madre y el idiota de su hermano, buscando con los ojos a sus amigos hasta encontrar a James, a quien su madre abrazaba y mimaba como a la luz de sus ojos, adelantándose y dejándolos atrás.

-¿Y Remus y Peter?-le pregunto, ocultándose con ellos detrás de un grupito y recibiendo un asfixiante abrazo de saludo de parte de Dorea Potter.

-A Remus no lo he visto, tal vez llegó con una hora de antelación y se perdió por allí, y a Peter lo tengo guardando un compartimiento libre de serpientes.-le contestó, con mucho desparpajo.

-James, no hables así, mi amor.-lo regaño su madre, que al ser Black, había sido Slytherin.

-Perdón, mamá.-respondió, con una sonrisa adorable de dientes para afuera con la que ella quedo feliz.

-Vamos al tren.-ordeno Sirius, despidiéndose.

James lo siguió apenas logró que su madre lo soltara del último abrazo, yendo a perderse entre la gente del tren con su amigo. Era infinitamente mejor estar en el bullicio de éste que con sus madres, una por arpía y la otra por exceso de dulzura… tal vez si las mezclaban saldría algo normal…

Llegaron con dificultad a su compartimiento, ya que algo causaba conmoción en los pasillos, es decir más de lo habitual. Seguramente era una chica con una nueva mascota extravagante, ya que se oía su voz que gritaba algo como "sí, ese el es Señor Bigotes", imposible de ver por la gente que la rodeaba. Al fin, hallaron a Peter cerca de allí, con su baúl de siempre y una gran bolsa de recortes, su tarea de verano.

-Vaya que te esforzaste.-opinó James, dándole una hojeada a la bolsa llena de recortes de revistas muggles y algunos de la revista "Corazón de Bruja", la favorita del rubio tarado de Slytherin.

-Ustedes dijeron que era muy importante, aunque creo que mi mamá se ha hecho ilusiones de que me gusta alguna chica.

-¿Y no es bueno eso?-pregunto Sirius.

-No, se pasó el verano dándome consejos y yo…-el chico no tenia idea ni de que decir.

-No por eso. Es mejor que crea que te gusta una chica, malo si hubiera creído que era chico…-y se rio de su propio chiste.

-No es gracioso, Canuto…-lloriqueo el chico rata.

-Claro que lo es. Pero tú no le ves la gracia.-tercio James, buscando la aprobación del otro con la mirada.

Y como cinco segundos después no había nada más de que burlarse salió del vagón, preguntando con voz de trueno si alguien había visto a Lupin, llamando de inmediato la atención de un corito de chicas, donde, mala suerte, no estaba Evans para impresionarla.

Desde su asiento, Sirius mantenía el gesto de fastidio indiferente, molesto por las ausencias de sus dos amigos interesantes. Peter era más… tonto, y no se divertía con él, sino por él.

Buscando romper el silencio, éste le comenzó a contar sobre lo que investigó todo el verano: técnicas para conquistar chicas. De eso eran los recortes, que James le ordeno conseguir para ligarse a Evans, mil y un consejos de revistas del corazón para la plática, la cita, la noche, el regalo, la boda y hasta el color de los calzones perfectos para conquistar, logrando con su incesante parloteo que el ojigris le prestara atención, oyendo lo que decía hasta que su mejor amigo volvió jalando del brazo a Remus.

-¡Mira esto!-gritó, señalándolo y Sirius pensó que qué le tenía que ver, ¿lo lindo que era?

Frunció el ceño al sorprenderse con ese pensamiento y se fijo mejor, notando la insignia de prefecto.

-¿Así que tú vas a ser el encargado de cuidarnos?-preguntó, aguantándose la risa. Que mala elección había hecho Dumbledore si creía que Remus podría detenerlos.

Remus lo clavó con sus ojos dorados, ofendido.

-Pues quieras o no tendrás que oírme, Sirius.

-Si yo siempre te escuchó.- respondió con gesto enternecedor.- Otra cosa es hacer lo que digas.- pensó.

-Solo era broma, Remus, ¿verdad, Canuto?-preguntó Peter, tratando de prevenir pelea entre sus protectores. -¿Cornamenta?-insistió, viendo que Sirius no caso le hacia.

-Ah, para nombrecitos que tienen.-se metió en su plática, y en su vagón, una chica desconocida, que parecía ser de último curso, pero no la recordaban, y ellos conocían a todos.

Tal vez sería una estudiante de intercambio… Sirius había pasado parte del verano intentando que mandaran a su hermano a Durmstrang, donde decían, había una profesora diabólica que castigaba a los alumnos aventándolos del barranco al mar embravecido… total, lo que mandaran no podía ser peor que él.

-¿Necesitas algo?-preguntó Sirius, viéndola con aire de superioridad.

-No.-fue la lacónica respuesta.

-Entonces…-insistió Sirius, ya que podía ser problemático que hubiera oído de más.

-Déjala, tal vez oyó lo populares y guapos que somos y quería vernos, ¿verdad?-quiso saber James.

-Algo hay de eso…

-¿Quieres mi autógrafo?-preguntó, pero ya no había nadie.

Con cara de circunstancias, y preguntándose a donde demonios se había ido, todos volvieron a su plática anterior, dando por terminado el asunto.

-Y dime, Remus, ¿quién es el otro prefecto?

-Evans.

Ahora fue turno de James de hacer mohines. Si ya de por si era difícil llamar su atención cuando solo era una estudiante, ahora sería peor. Entonces recordó algo: ¡el era capitán de quidditch! Tenía la misma autoridad que ella…

-¿Y de Slytherin?

-Snape y Bellatrix.

-Vaya par. Si no obedeces a Quejicus, te echara una maldición por la espalda, y la prima Bella sacara el látigo de sus sesiones sado para castigar. Vas a tener que cuidarnos de ellos, Lunático. -pidió Sirius, con gesto conmovedor, para contentarlo.

Y siguieron platicando un rato, hasta que un torbellino pelirrojo llamado Lily Evans hizo su aparición para llevarse a Lupin, preguntándole por que no había ido aun, si le habían mandado hablar.

-¿Y a quién mandaste?-preguntó, dejándose jalar.

-A la chica nueva…-respondió, llevándoselo consigo y dejando de nuevo sin que hacer al par más problemático del colegio.

-Hay que ir a ver qué tan mantecoso está hoy Quejicus.-propuso James, y el otro asintió, levantándose los tres para ir a buscarlo y cayendo en cuenta que ninguna serpiente había ido aun a buscarles pleito.

Se preguntaron por qué y pronto dieron con la razón: mas o menos a partir de la mitad del tren todos estaban sentados, quietos y en silencio en sus vagones, mirando atemorizados a un hombre que se paseaba por entre sus asientos con un gesto que decía "desayuno niños" y la varita en la mano, que los miró de un modo amenazador cuando los vio. Sin embargo, los dejo pasar.

Disfrutaron un poco con la derrota de las serpientes, que agazapadas desde sus rincones los veían feo, sin hacer ruido, ya que el nuevo maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras había ordenado silencio, haciéndolos parecer petrificados, ya que incluso, había algunos estudiantes en el suelo, que solo debían estar ahí de paso cuando el profesor llegó y no tenían asiento.

Solo había dos personas que no parecían preocupados por él, Severus Snape, que tenía la nariz hundida en un libro de Artes Oscuras, y la chica de antes, que dormía a pierna suelta rodeada de maletas de color rosa, usando de almohada un pequeño morral de lona, donde no cabía casi nada, y que como vieron, era del profesor, ya que se acerco a sacar algo de el.

Decidieron que era mejor irse, así que con mucha política lo saludaron y mejor regresaron a su parte del tren, a asustar alumnos de primero contándoles las horribles pruebas que debían pasar para ser seleccionados antes de ingresar.

Cuando llegaron ya era noche cerrada y todos tenían un hambre atroz, ya que al intentar comprarle a la bruja del carrito, les dijo que todos los dulces los había comprado un profesor, y suponiendo que fuera el malencarado de hacía un rato, mejor no insistir.

Se sentaron a la mesa, esperando que el discurso de Dumbledore y la selección no fueran muy largos.

Con su humor de siempre el director les dio la bienvenida llamándolos papanatas, cosa que muchos padres lo llamaron a él cuando llegaron las cartas con la lista de útiles e incluían un pedido de ingredientes de repostería.

Luego de tanto, Dumbledore había logrado por fin que se diera la clase de repostería mágica.

Después, siguió la presentación de los profesores de estreno, por petición de uno, el que asusto a todos en el tren, y lo volvió a hacer en el gran comedor, al presentarse como Lucio Voreno, el hijo de Hades y nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, diciéndoles que por la fidelidad que le había jurado a su director durante ese curso, los haría aprender como nunca antes, todo esto seguido de una mirada que los disuadió de pensar que era broma.

El director sonrió, palmeándole el hombro al profesor, que de acuerdo en su carácter, era seco y duro, de rasgos serios y pelo corto y claro, que solo le acentuaba el aire sombrío; después carraspeo, buscando con la mirada a quien debía ocupar la silla vacía y encogiéndose de hombros al no ver a nadie.

Con un interés creciente de parte de todos se siguió con la selección, causando conmoción en el público, cuando, tras el último estudiante de primer curso, entró la chica del tren, una joven muy alta y con una túnica negra abierta sobre los hombros pero vestida de rosa bajo esta, contrastando su larga melena suelta con el apretado moño de McGonagall, que la miró con impotencia y le dijo:

-¿Es necesario esto, profesora Adanhel?

-Absolutamente.

Un murmullo recorrió el comedor en lo que ella se sentaba en el taburete y se ponía el sombrero, que parecía no decidir, hasta que al final, el mágico objeto se frustro y termino por decir:

-A Hufflepuff no.

-Ya lo sabía.-fue la respuesta dada mientras entregaba el sombrero, caminado a la mesa principal, donde el director la presento como la profesora Adanhel Furbymen, que impartiría Repostería Mágica y la ahora obligatoria, por orden del Ministerio, Estudios Muggles.

-¿Algunas palabras, profesora?-pidió el director.

-Umh, no se me ocurre nada… tengo hambre… ¡Ah, ya! Me da gusto estar aquí, espero que nos llevemos bien, y si no es así, que me respeten, porque el profesor Voreno ha accedido amablemente a ayudarme con mis castigos si me hacen enojar.

-Profesora, le recuerdo que no puede torturar a los alumnos, ni usted, ni el profesor Voreno.

-¿Y quien dijo que necesito torturarlos?-fue la sonreída respuesta que dio fin a las formalidades e inicio a la comida, que transcurrió entre miradas suspicaces a los nuevos maestros, relajándose los alumnos al ver la alegría con que la maestra le daba a cualquier cosa que tuviera alcohol o azúcar mientras chismorreaba con el Profesor Slughorn.

Por fin, ya bien entrada la noche, todos se retiraron a dormir a sus respectivas torres o mazmorras, empujándose para llegar a tumbarse en sus camas lo más rápido posible y dormir con la panza llena.


	2. 2-Un gato y Anís del mono

**2.-Un gato y Anís del mono**

El primer día de un nuevo curso, el momento perfecto de para proponerse nuevas metas y propósitos a cumplir sin tener que esperar a que llegue enero.

Lucius Malfoy se dedicaba esa mañana, antes de bajar al desayuno, precisamente a eso, aunque sus metas no eran precisamente en el ámbito educativo sino más bien sociales, por llamarlas de algún modo, pues ese año, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de conseguir lo que deseaba, y lo que deseaba tenía un nombre. Y no uno cualquiera, sino uno que no hacia otra cosa que aumentar el atractivo que tenía a sus ojos y lo volvía aun mas deseable que el bolso más hermoso de la temporada, mejor que el más exclusivo accesorio que pudiera comprar ya que de éste había solo uno y debía ser suyo.

La "afortunada" persona en ser considerada así por Lucius era Sirius Black, el estudiante mas guapo de todo el colegio, uno de los más inteligentes que lo hubieran pisado, sumamente popular, sangre limpia, rico… el partidazo del año.

Y mientras terminaba de acomodar el último mechón de su platinada melena para que luciera perfecta se prometía tenerlo para el solito, aunque, claro, primero debería superar el pequeño obstáculo que era la aparente heterosexualidad del pelinegro.

Durante el desayuno se repartieron los horarios de clases, con lo que se confirmo que Estudios Muggles eran obligatorios para todos a partir de tercero, lo que causo un gran disgusto entre los Slytherins, y no solo eso, sino que eran cinco horas por semana, que sumadas a las cuatro de repostería, también obligatorias, pero desde primero, no les dejaría casi nada de tiempo libre a los alumnos mayores, y eso sin contar las clases del hijo de Hades, que nadie sabia como serian.

La primera clase con la nueva maestra era después de Encantamientos, a las once, en un salón del tercer piso, para Gryffindors y Slytherins juntos, ya que haciéndolo mas malo de lo que ya podía ser, casi todas las clases que tendrían iban a ser compartidas con ellos.

A la hora todos estaban en la puerta, sin temor a equivocarse, puesto que ahora ésta tenía colgado un letrero que decía el nombre de la materia y la maestra en letras grandes, y que respondía cuando le preguntabas que decía, por si eras ciego o estúpido y no podías leerlo.

Comenzaban a oírse protestas de que no abrieran el salón, cuando incluso no los dejaban asistir con la túnica de siempre, si no con una del color de la elección, menos negro, cuando una voz resonó desde adentro.

-Abran con un hechizo si es que pueden… que se están creyendo, ¿que yo les voy a abrir?…-todo dicho con un tonito de voz que daba a entender que les estaba haciendo un favor con solo recibirlos, ofendiendo los crecidos egos de los sangre limpia como Malfoy, que mascullaba contra la maestra.

Sin embargo, al entrar, todos se quedaron callados, pensando si no sería ese el salón mas raro que había visto, ya que estaba en el intermedio de una biblioteca, con altos estantes de libros y grandes ventanas con vista al lago, y el café du Madame Fufú, lleno de mesitas enmanteladas y con lazos, para tres y cuatro personas, con sillas acolchadas y un trono con dosel de terciopelo en una esquina, lleno de borregos de felpa, con un cojín de seda a los pies, una mesita donde apenas cabían un florero y un vaso y un pizarrón con gises a vuela gises.

Enfrente estaba la maestra, vestida a la mas pura moda setentera, con un minivestido naranja con lunares de colores, escotado, mallones naranjas, sandalias y demasiado maquillaje, y les fue señalando conforme entraban donde deberían sentarse, mirándolos satisfecha antes de comenzar.

-Buenos días. Hoy nos presentaremos y hablaremos de nosotros, por que me duele la cabeza y no tengo ganas de dar la clase. Pero primero, ya es hora del té de la mañana.-y con una floritura hizo aparecer tacitas para todos.-Así esta mejor. Empezaremos conmigo, por que soy la persona más importante aquí. ¿Preguntas que quieran hacerme?

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-pregunto Malfoy, dispuesto a hacerla menos.

-Diecinueve. Ahí se ve lo grandiosa que soy al ya ser su maestra.

-¿Esta calificada para ser profesora?-pregunto Snape, dudando que fuera así.

-Claro. Si no, no me habrían elegido para el puesto. Soy una grandiosa hechicera.

-Estudios Muggles no requiere tanta habilidad.-murmuro Malfoy, como diciéndole mediocre, y logrando que el gesto de la maestra se volviera profundamente malévolo en cuestión de un segundo.

-Tu no eres nadie para decidir eso, criajo.-los griffindor reían bajito mientras los de Slytherin no podían creer lo que acababan de oír.-Si voy a dar esta materia es por que su ministro lo quiere, para que aprendan a lidiar con los muggles que están descontrolados en esta época, ya que su educación ha sido deficiente. A su maestra anterior se le hicieron tres preguntas para saber que tan actualizada estaba en su materia, y cuando le preguntaron cuál es la actual guerra entre los países muggles respondió que la primera mundial, cuando fue invento del siglo, dijo la electricidad, y en acontecimiento social del momento, la Gran Depresión…lo que demuestra que esta senil y atrasada, ya que las respuestas eran la Guerra Fría, la bomba H o la computadora y el movimiento hippy… ¿lo anotaron?

Un rasgar de plumas lleno el salón en lo que ella seguía hablando.

-Sábete que me hiciste enojar y estas castigado.-señalo a Malfoy.-Y como me puse de malas, ahora les voy a decir las reglas de mis clases. Primero: todo lo que digo es perfecto, no se discute. Segundo: al que me haga enojar lo castigo, al que sea burro lo repruebo y me importa un comino quien sea su padre o su madre, ¿lo entienden? Y tercero: pueden platicar cuando estén trabajando, pero cuando yo hable, se callan, o les pego…

-¡Pero no puede!-exclamo Gilderoy Lockhart, que temía que con el golpe se le arruinara el look.

-Tengo privilegios, y si no te callas te castigare… y les recuerdo que me ayudara a castigar el profesor Voreno, muajajaja…

-¿Oye, Cornamenta, crees que este loca?-le pregunto Sirius a su fiel Potter.

-Y ya que usted esta hablando, déjeme decirle, señor…

-Black.-respondió rápido al ver como lo veía.

-Muy bien, Black, que aunque seas mi alumno favorito, no voy a soportar que asistas a mi clase de negro, ¿he?, ni por que seas todo un joven y sexy ídolo adolescente.

-¿Su alumno favorito?-repitió, sin creer su desfachatez favoritista (y el motivo de), pensando que mejor con él que contra él y sonriéndole.

-Ajá.-asintió.-Eso nos conduce a mi última regla, que es por su bien. A mi gato le encanta llenar de pelos la ropa negra, cualquiera, y eso se ve mal, por eso los pedí de color.

-¿Su gato va a estar en la clase?-pregunto tímidamente Remus, que veía problemas si el animal olía a Sirius, que ya casi lograba convertirse bien en perro.

-Mi gato, Neko-chan, estará aquí si quiere, sino no, y sépanse que cualquier cosa que hagan contra él, es como si fuera contra mí y los castigare del peor modo que se me ocurra…y para que quiten esa carita de "no me asusta", se maldiciones de magia negra que ni siquiera son ilegales por que no se sabe que existen.

Como por ensalmo las sonrisas se borraron y más de un alumno pensó escribir a su casa para que pidieran la dimisión de la loca peligrosa.

-Ahora, sigamos la presentación. Tú primero querido, nombre y casa.-señalo a su nuevo alumno favorito, que sentía que eso era estúpido, pero ni modo.

-Mi nombre es Sirius Black, y estoy en Griffindor.-dijo, añadiendo una sonrisa deslumbrante, ya que su silla estaba justo enfrente de ella.

-Gracias. Ahora tú, joven ídolo adolescente.-señalo al fiel Potter, y todos se dieron cuenta de la omisión del sexy.

-Soy James Potter, capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor y su mejor amigo.-declaró orgulloso, señalando a Sirius.

La maestra hizo un gesto para que continuaran con su venia.

-Yo soy Remus Lupin y soy prefecto de Griffindor.-dijo, y se espanto al ver a la mujer tomarse la cara en las manos y contener un gritito.

-Eres tan lindo.-le explico, mirando embelesada sus ojos dorados y pelo castaño.-Casi tanto como Neko-chan.-aunque no lo pareciera, era un halago.

-Yo soy Gilderoy Lockhart, y estoy seguro de que si me ve bien notará que soy mucho mas lindo que el niño griffindor.-dijo el bobito de antes y la maestra pensó si las pociones que se echaba en el pelo para los rizos no se le habían filtrado al cerebro y matado al mismo.

-Claro… Ahora tú, el que esconde la nariz en el libro.-y señalo a una oscura presencia que solo quería no estar allí.

-Me llamo Severus Snape y soy prefecto de Slytherin.

-Snape the snake… buen nombre… siguiente.

Malfoy la vio con todo el odio que podía, por derecho propio y por celos, ya que parecía que a ella también le gustaba Sirius, su Sirius…

-Soy Lucius Malfoy, prefecto de Slytherin.-dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

-Bien por ti.-le contestó, sin poder evitar pensar en la cara de zorra que tenía.

Y por ese estilo siguieron las presentaciones, ante la atenta mirada de la maestra que tomaba con singular alegría de una botella que decía "Anís del Mico", terminando con Peter, Crabbe y Goyle.

-Si se fijaron, para esta clase estarán sentados por apariencia, en primera fila la gente más bella, como yo, y al final los feos.-explico.-Tú no eres tan guapo como ellos,-señalo a Snape.-pero eres interesante y callado. Ustedes son horribles.-señalo con el dedo a los tres últimos.-Pero en la clase de repostería, los sentare por habilidad, y espero no me decepciones, Sirius.

El pelinegro asintió, muy entretenido en mirarla, ya que había llegado a engrosar la escasa lista de chicas bustonas para ver en Hogwarts.

-De tarea, una loa a mi, estilo libre. Si no la traen, cinco puntos menos por cada uno para su casa.-todos hicieron gestos.-Ahora lárguense…

El resto de las clases fueron bastante más normales, exceptuando la del profesor Voreno, que para su asombro, ya sabía quien era cada uno y tras presentarse y decirles que era su deber llenarles la cabeza de sabiduría, procedió a lo mismo, haciéndolos trabajar como esclavos durante su clase, sin que nadie protestara ya que todos le tenían demasiado miedo para hablar, o estaban muy desconcertados para hacer otra cosa que no fuera escribir y ver un gato atigrado y pequeño, con un listón rojo con cascabel, que a cada momento se sentaba sobre el libro del maestro, distrayéndolo, y dado que la probabilidad de que ese animal fuera su mascota era mínima, deducían que ese gatito era o muy valiente o muy estúpido.

-¡Oh, gracias por cuidar a mi bebe!-exclamó Adanhel, entrando tras pedir permiso y recogiendo a su gato casi al fin de la clase.- ¡Se espanto tanto cuando el profesor Dumbledore acomodo mi despacho! Una suerte que usted hubiera terminado el suyo en la noche…

Voreno dio una seca cabezada. Lo había cuidado por que el y su dueña eran los únicos que no lo temían… ¡Joder, que hasta el thestral se espanto cuando lo vio en la noche!, y todo porque estaba un poquito molesto por el viaje en tren.

Tras una corta cháchara, ella se fue con su felino enredado al cuello, a donde salto al verla.

El profesor intento hacer orden en el murmurante grupo con una mirada, sin embargo al ver que no funciono, amenazo a todos con castigarlos si no cogían la pluma en ese mismo instante y comenzaban a escribir con la misma dedicación que un monje de scriptorium.

Sirius sonrió, ya que ese prometía ser un curso todo menos aburrido, James no hizo nada, ocupado como estaba en dibujar un corazoncito con sus iníciales y las de Lily, Malfoy frunció la boca, al ver que al gato también lo cuidaba ese profesor tan severo y Snape se preguntó si pecó él o sus padres para merecer una maestra así.


	3. 3-Te gusto yo, me gustas tú

**3.-Te gusto yo, me gustas tú.**

La tarea era aburridísima, ¿quién sería el que la invento, para maldecir a sus descendientes?

Malfoy frunció la boca y se puso a jugar con la pluma de pavorreal, que Lockhart le envidiaba, pensando en cosas mas divertidas que las pociones de muertos en vida de Slughorn… tal vez un filtro de amor sería más divertido. Lo único malo era que el no era ningún maestro en pociones como Severus o la sangre sucia de Evans, y si hacia mal el filtro podía lastimar a Sirius en vez de hacerlo enamorarse perdidamente de él.

Por que estaba seguro que estaba enamorado de él. La amortencia del profesor de pociones le había olido a ropa nueva, perfume del que él usaba y a él, tal como lo había olido el día que estuvo a punto de caerse y el gryffindor lo detuvo de la cintura, ¿o fue del brazo? Tal vez el había idealizado un poco el hecho, pero estaba seguro de haber rozado con su preciosa naricita su cuello, y la poción del amor olía tal como lo recordaba.

Resopló molesto, pensando que el muy… prefería estar con sus incordios de amigos, sobre todo con ese sangre sucia de Lupin, a estar con él. De hecho, a él ni le hablaba, estaba demasiado orgulloso de ser Gryffindor. Es más, se había enterado por su hermano que ese verano dejo su casa para vivir con Potter… de reojo, se volvió a ver al menor de los Black, que aunque era guapo, no le llegaba a su hermano y siguió con sus divagaciones, con como esa bruja de la maestra revoloteaba por allí con el ahora organizado club de fans de Sirius, y también le estorbaba para llamarle la atención.

Cerró el libro de golpe, y muy molesto, se fue a pulir el plan que acababa de ocurrírsele para conquistarlo, seguro de que para Halloween ya lo tendría en sus manos.

-¿Estás ahí?-preguntó James, moviendo la mano frente a los ojos de Sirius.

-Su cuerpo esta, pero su mente se ha ido.-contestó Lupin, sin verlo, ya que estaba muy ocupado en escribir un edicto para McGonagall, y el aludido gruño para callarlos, volviendo al mundo y poniéndose a escribir.

O mas bien, fingir que lo hacía mientras veía a Lupin de reojo con sus ojazos grises, siguiendo el perfil delicado, el cabello de color castaño claro, los ojos grandes y dorados, la nariz fina, la boca besable y el cuello sensual… se atragantó al pensar eso, pero siguió con su escrutinio del cuerpo delgado y más bajito que el suyo, de ese grandioso trasero que le dibujaba bajo la ropa…

De hecho, eso había sido el motivo de que se fijara de ese modo en Remus, el bamboleo de su culo mientras se movía con esa sensualidad intrínseca era lo que lo había hecho desearlo primero, cada vez con mas ardor, hasta que, llegado a este punto, estaba casi seguro de estar enamorado de él.

El problema era como hacérselo saber si se suponía que a él le gustaban las tías solamente, que desde luego le seguían gustando, y parecía que no solo James, sino también Remus, estaban enamorados como pasmarotes de Lily.

Peter no era problema, James era su dios y hacía lo que cualquiera de ellos dos dijeran, pero eso habría otra pregunta: ¿qué diría James? Nunca se habían tenido secretos, pero esto no era para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Aunque tampoco podía hacerlo enojar ya que estaba en planes de vivir como visita permanente en casa de su tía abuela Dorea…

Y para coronar el problema, estaba decírselo al mismo Lunático y que no lo mandara al diablo si bien le iba, o lo espantara tanto que no quisiera al menos seguir siendo su amigo.

Aprovechó la noche, cuando volvían de la sala de los menesteres de practicar la transformación para animagos, para quedarse atrás con James, sentados en la sala común en lo que los otros se iban a dormir, para decirle que tenía que contarle algo, -así, si metía la pata, tendría quien lo ayudara a solucionarlo, una vez que llego a la conclusión de que su mejor amigo le era incondicional-, citándolo al día siguiente en su árbol favorito junto al lago.

Reunidos al día siguiente, con Peter de vigía para que no se acercara nadie pero a prudente distancia, y seguro de que Remus no vendría por que unos de cuarto estaban haciendo volar un retrete, previa instigación suya, ambos estaban acostados en la hierba, Sirius con los ojos cerrados, sin saber cómo decirle, y James viendo las nubes, esperando a que el otro hablara.

-¿Qué querías decirme?-preguntó al fin, quitándose las gafas que no necesitaba de tiempo completo, pero que usaba para lucir intelectual frente a Evans.

-¿Qué opinas de que te guste un chico?-pregunto con el tono mas despreocupado que pudo, quitándose un mechón negro y lustroso de la frente.

-No sé. Nunca lo he pensado…-y se quedó perdido un momento.- ¿Por qué?

-Curiosidad.-respondió, y otro quedo muy conforme.

-Pues si no molestas a nadie…-dijo, como dando a entender que le daba igual.-…y no te vuelvas como Malfoy, Canuto.

¡Maldición! Aparentemente James ya no era tan estúpido como antes, pensó Sirius, aunque él no era exactamente la sutileza andante… pero el consejo era bueno, si se llegaba a decidir no sería como Malfoy, de quien eran secreto a voces sus aventuras nocturnas con otros chicos, y la pregunta mas hecha en el castillo, como no se lastimaba la garganta con los gritos que daba casi a diario.

-¿Y quien es?-preguntó James, sacándolo de sus ideas.

-Lunático.

-Lo suponía.

¡Joder, y él que se sentía tan discreto!

-¿Cómo?

-Hablas dormido.-respondió James, pero al ver el gesto de asesino serial que hizo su amigo dijo la verdad.-No es cierto.-el alma de Sirius descanso en paz.-Te veía raro, y lo ves raro a él, así que o lo querías golpear, o te gustaba.

Corrección mental, James seguía bastante tarado.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-preguntó, guardándose uno o dos comentarios.

-No sé.-respondió.-Espero que tú me ayudes con eso.

-¡Puedes declarártele, como yo a Evans!-respondió como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo y el pelinegro lo vio con fastidio.-No, espera, no sabemos si a Lunático le gustas, y yo se que Evans me ama…

Sirius se pregunto si habría hecho mal en decirle a James conforme su monologo seguía y seguía, sacando en claro que no tenían idea de que hacer, hasta que, desesperado, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, recordó los recortes que el mismo le encargó a Colagusano de cómo ligar nenas y ambos acordaron en que también para esto podían servir.

Ahora, con James para alertarlo si veía raro a Remus, (Sirius se pregunto si haría la misma cara que Lockhart al ver su reflejo), sería más fácil guardar la apariencia en lo que investigaban un poco los gustos de su amigo, cosa que era difícil si no le preguntaban directamente, -y era algo que no harían ya que podían delatarse-, con lo que podría asistir con tranquilidad a las clases.

Claro que cuando Remus terminara de echarles la bronca, por que los miedicas de cuarto lo habían delatado y como prefecto, el ojidorado estaba furioso por los retretes explotados, en plural, ya que no pudieron hacer bien el hechizo y en lugar de volar uno solo se cargaron tres, que comenzaron a escupir agua como posesos mientras volaban por los aseos sin que nadie los detuviera, ya que no podían encontrar a ningún maestro.

\- ¡Hazme caso cuando te hablo!-exigió Remus, ronco de tanto gritar, al ver que Sirius se veía los pies, que se le mojaban con el agua que escupían los inodoros voladores, que se tiraban solos la cadena y regurgitaban agua con pastilla aromatizante.-¡Sirius Black…

-Hazle caso cuando te hable por tus dos nombres o tendrás problemas.-dijo una voz burlona tras él.

James, que escuchaba con las orejas gachas, y Peter, que estaba ahí por solidaridad a sus dioses, se volvieron de inmediato al igual que los otros al ver a la profesora, que sonreía al ver como volaban los retretes.

-¿Quién hizo esto?-preguntó y Remus señaló a Sirius.

-Él les dijo algún hechizo a los de cuarto he hicieron este desastre.-dijo, por su deber de prefecto pero temiendo que les bajaran cincuenta puntos y los castigaran por un mes, que era lo menos que haría McGonagall.

-¿Tú inventaste el hechizo?-pregunto, sin borrar la sonrisa.

Por primera vez en diez minutos, el ojigris habló.

-Si, pero no lo hicieron bien.-había pasado parte del verano perfeccionándolo, para ser exactos, la que vivió en su casa, y bien hecho, el hechizo debía hacer que una fuente de agua escupitona brotara de la cañería mientras los retretes voladores te perseguían intentando morderte con su tapa. ¡Como se había divertido viendo correr a Regulus y a Kreacher de los retretes vomitones, o viendo como mojaban a la vieja arpía, que ya no podía correr! Aunque esto también era bueno.

La profesora vio feo a los alumnos, sonsacándoles el hechizo que hicieron y arreglando en segundos el desperfecto: los retretes volvieron a su lugar en el caño. Después, aparecio unos cubos y trapeadores, que les entrego en la mano.

-Van a secar, del modo muggle, todo el cochinero que hicieron. Ese es su castigo, o si no cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, por cada uno.

Los tres chicos de cuarto se miraron asustados y solo uno tuvo el valor de decir que era el segundo día de clases y Gryffindor no tenía aun cincuenta puntos.

-Pues me los quedarían a deber.-les tronó los dedos.- ¡Ahora a limpiar! Y tú,-señaló a Sirius.-estás castigado el sábado, conmigo a las ocho.

Y apenas pensaba que tendría entonces de bueno ser su favorito cuando ella le dijo al oído, pasándole junto, "quiero que me enseñes ese hechizo, tan groovy…"

No tan bien les fue con la profesora McGonagall, que más tarde los llamó a su despacho y también los regaño, perdonándole el castigo al saber que ya tenía uno. Después de todo, era ella quien desde que la contrataron se mostraba tan dispuesta a impartir justicia, sin contar que era pariente de _esa_ mujer…

La última clase del miércoles era de nuevo con la profesora loca, epíteto con el cual la nombraban todos los estudiantes del colegio, del mismo modo que Slughorn era el viejo cara de morsa, o Voreno "el hijo de Hades", ahora por derecho y no solo porque él lo dijera.

Todos se sentaron obedientemente en lo que ella se acomodaba con su gato en las piernas, y algunos agradecieron mentalmente estar en ese curso, ya que a los de primero les tocó hacer un soneto para el gato, a los de segundo una canción a los borregos de felpa, a tercero una oda a la sopa de fideo, y así por el estilo, de modo que lo mas fácil era su loa a ella, que entregaron apenas comenzó la clase.

Adanhel leyó con ojo crítico antes de anunciarles que parte de su calificación eran sus tareas, apartando algunos pergaminos de los que se le entregaron.

-Señor Potter,-comenzó.-se que soy tan maravillosa que es casi imposible de decir, pero esto es demasiado…-y enseño un pergamino en blanco, excepción del nombre.-tanto si no escribió nada, como si cree que loarme es compararme a usted. Tiene cero y dos puntos menos.

Algunas risitas se oyeron en lo que James se agachaba, sin saber que hacer, del mismo modo que no supo que escribir.

-Señor Black, decir que mis ojos son grandes como platos soperos no es halagador, ni algunas otras cosas que puso aquí. Sin contar que me describió, no me loó.

-¿Qué mejor modo de loar a alguien que nombrar sus atributos?-respondió. No por nada, casi estaba en la casa mas doble de Hogwarts.

-Jum… está bien. Señor Malfoy, su composición es excelente, una obra maestra donde halaba una belleza superior, de oscuros y desordenados cabellos y figura de ensueño, solo tengo un pero. Yo no tengo los ojos grises.-y se acerco a decirle al oído: ni la heráldica de mi casa es _Toujuours puor (_ siempre puro _)_ para que la pueda cambiar por _Toujuours le tien_ (siempre tuyo _)_.

-Y como me ha gustado mucho, le pondré una S, y su castigo del sábado será menos severo. Señor Petegrew, tres puntos menos por copiar un poema muggle y traerme eso de tarea, por que _los undosos cabellos que a mi rostro dan sombra_ , es un poema de Kushal Khan, y lo trajo mal copiado. Por último,

Gilderoy, el tuyo es el mejor de todos, tienes E, no importa que lo hallas hecho pensando en ti, como bien lo se por los borrones, pero me divierte. ¿Por qué lo hiciste a lápiz?-ningún mago usaba lápiz.

-Por que me lo regalo una admiradora y me dijo que lo usara para escribir cosas tan bellas como yo, profesora.

-Me parece razonable.-contestó y se enfrasco a leer su tarea en lo que los alumnos hacían una copia del pizarrón, riéndose con cosas como que:

 _Cuando era niñ tuvo una sorpresa  
al descubrir que en el-la todo era belleza…_

 _Es tan hermos ya lo ven,_

 _es tan precios yo lo sé,  
es primoros , bell , lind y es gracios ,  
es exquisit , es tan bonit …_

-Que niño tan ególatra.-pensó, viendo las letras emborronadas para hacerlo en femenino, seguramente diez minutos antes de la clase.- ¡Pero que ingenio!

 _¿Porque Dios mío le hiciste tan perfect ?  
¿Porque Señor no le diste algún defecto?_

La maestra asintió, comprendía eso, sin ver ahí el defecto: la falta de modestia.

 _Yo sufro tanto por ser tan diferente  
quiero ser fe como toda la gente_.

-¡Ay no!-exclamó, y mejor se puso a educar a sus alumnos en los inventos recientes, es decir: de la electricidad a ese año.


	4. 4-Cleopatra es mejor que tú

**4.-Cleopatra es mejor que tú.**

El tiempo trascurrió inexorable y con una puntualidad tan inglesa como el castillo, de modo que llego la tarde del sábado, día elegido por la profesora Adanhel para sus castigos. Crabbe y Goyle, junto a otros que tuvieron la desventura de hacer explotar sus cazos de dulce de limón por no poner atención en la clase de Repostería Mágica, tenían como castigo ir a limpiar los establos de thestrals en entrenamiento de Hagrid, junto al profesor Kettleburn.

¿Los deshechos de thestral invisible son invisibles? Los alumnos debían entregar un ensayo respecto a eso, tanto a ella como a Kettleburn, de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Por otro lado, a Lucius lo recibió la maestra en persona y lo llevo camino a las mazmorras, donde el profesor Voreno, encargado de supervisarlo, se había acomodado a vivir. Ahí le dijo que su castigo sería bañar y peinar al Sr. Bigotes, otro de los veinte nombres del gato de la maestra, vestido de negro para que se ensuciara, y dejarlo hecho un refifi, sin hacerlo enojar.

Voreno se sentó en una silla a ver como el platinado intentaba, primero, lograr que el animalito se dejara tocar, con un gesto imperturbable.

-¡Que castigo tan estúpido!-murmuró, y el profesor le ordenó silencio, cepillando al gato, que con cada peinazo soltaba al aire cantidades industriales de pelos, ensuciándolo y dándole ganas de estornudar.-¡Me trata como un elfo domestico!-gimoteo para sí mismo.-¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto yo, si con un movimiento de varita puede?

El jovencito, de pelo largo y platinado, se volvió a verlo a través de una nube de pelos en el aire, barriéndolo con sus ojazos grises: feo no era, es más, era guapo si uno omitía el gesto de desayuno niños y ceno manticoras, con el pelo rubio y corto, estilo militar, y los rasgos clásicos de un romano.

-¡Estoicos a mi…-se dijo Lucius, mirando a su tocayo.-que me duran!-y procedió a la "Operación Seducción", buscando ganarse al maestro para su bando, ya que teniéndolo de su parte seguro no lo castigaría, y se libraría de paso de la loca y su gato.

Y como una gata comenzó a moverse, ágil y sensual, con movimientos y gestos calculados mientras peinaba al felino, acariciándolo como si fuera a él a quien quería tocar, y cuando ya creía tenerlo en su dominio, volteo a medias su rostro, que quedo medio oculto por una cortina plateada, y lo llamo con voz sexy:

-Profesor Voreno…-en ese momento se fijó en que el hombre estaba impávido, como quien ve llover.- ¿Será eunuco?-pensó Lucius.

-Señor Malfoy, limítese a cumplir su castigo.-le ordenó, y al ver su gesto, aun insinuante, le dijo.-Sepa que la Reina Cleopatra de Egipto se me ofreció y no me la follé porque era inferior a mi dignidad, así que imagínese si estoy interesado en usted.

Eso quería decir que Cleopatra era mejor que él, la muy zorra… ¿Sería por ser reina? Y también que se acababa de dejar en la cuerda floja respecto a ese hombre… remedo de hombre… ¿cómo se atrevía a rechazarlo?

Sin más, terminó su castigo y se fue, ya que a Voreno parecía darle igual lo que él hubiera hecho.

En otro lado, mientras Malfoy sufría, Sirius le enseñaba a la maestra a volar retretes en los baños del segundo piso, de donde previamente corrió a la fantasma chillona.

Ahí, ya ganada confianza, el mayor de los Black aprovechó para preguntarle a ella, una chica, y de primera mano, sobre un par de cosas que leyó junto con James, para comprobar su efectividad, sin mucho éxito, ya que para ella todas las ideas que le decía que eran maravillosas.

-¿Y si le regalo una caja de herramientas?-dijo, ya desesperado. Él suponía que ella ayudaría, que sería una buena consejera al ser una maestra tan liberal.

-Yo siempre he querido una…y una pala…y un bate…-ella aparentemente se perdió en sus ideas.

-¿Pero qué es lo mejor que puedo darle a un chico?-apenas y lo dijo deseo poder hacerle un _obliate_ a la maestra. Tal vez no fuera mala idea…

-Ni lo sueñes.-dijo, dándole un manazo.-Y respondiéndote, depende del chico, pero puedes probar por turnos con todo lo anterior… menos la ropa interior de chica, espera para eso hasta que ya tengan confianza. Si quieres, yo te ayudo…

Sirius dudo en estrecharle la mano, pues se le figuraba como un pacto con el diablo y con alguien que no sabía hasta donde podía confiar.

-¿No te parece raro lo que dije?-el chico tuteaba con confianza.

-¡Oh, querido, que ingenuo eres!-exclamó.-Una de las lecciones más importantes del próximo semestre es educación sexual muggle en la actualidad, y ahí les diré cosas que les harán enrojecer las orejas a todos, incluidas las distintas preferencias, desde melón a sandia y todo a la vez.

-¿Y a ti de cuál te gusta?-se burló de la maestra, pero solo porque ella empezó.

-Creo que es bastante obvio. ¿Evans o tu prima Bella son mis favoritas? ¿No, verdad?, solo te pelea puesto tu propio hermano…

Para el lunes, y solo porque el domingo había poco contacto entre las casas del colegio, corría un nuevo rumor entre los estudiantes: a Lucius Malfoy lo había rechazado el profesor Voreno, noticia que se regó como pólvora por dos motivos: uno, nadie creía que Malfoy llegara a tanto, a insinuársele a un maestro, y dos, nadie en su sano juicio rechazaba al heredero de los Malfoy si era para "eso".

Además, decían que también había rechazado a Cleopatra, la reina de Egipto, y que era aún más guapa que la del Cesar en la antigüedad. ¿Quién sería el profesor Voreno en realidad, para conocer a esas personas?

Malfoy mismo había echado a andar el rumor, contándoselo a un par de slytherins como secreto, pues así tenía la seguridad de que en menos de un día ya sería del dominio público. Lo único malo fue que lo hizo cegado por la ira, de que le dijeran que Cleopatra era mejor que él y de que lo rechazaran, para que todos dijeran que Voreno era un tarado cuando menos, sin detenerse a pensar, hasta muy tarde, en que no convenía a su plan de conquistar a Black.

Y Black, lo único dijo al respecto, según se entero, fue:

-Vaya, el profesor Voreno ha rechazado a dos con bonita nariz.

-La de Cleopatra es mejor.-declaro entonces pipi-pote, que tenía una foto de la susodicha, sacada de una revista del corazón, que les sonreía coqueta y les mandaba besos.

-Sí…

-¡A Cleopatra le arreglaron la nariz los medimagos plásticos!-chilló Lucius en su cuarto, furioso de que Sirius no creyera que su nariz era mejor que la de la Ptolomea.

-¿Tanto te importa lo que diga ese descerebrado?-preguntó Snape, su único amigo.

-¡Sí! ¡Por qué lo amo!-le respondió, haciendo mohines, y Snape pudo incluir oficialmente un motivo más en su lista de razones para odiar a Black (y Cía.):

Hacerle imposible conquistar a Lucius Malfoy…

-Estúpido…-masculló, sin especificar si Black o Malfoy, pensando luego que, para él, no debía de existir la palabra imposible.

Lucius Malfoy sería suyo.


	5. 5-El secreto del suflé

**5.-El secreto del suflé.**

Apenas tuvo oportunidad, Lucius hecho a andar su plan. Lo conquistaría a como diera lugar. Pero primero debía saber si tenía que empezar de cero o ya tenía algo ganado. En otras palabras, saber si a Sirius le gustaban los chicos o sí tenía que trabajar desde ese punto.

Con la decisión tomada lo espero para acorralarlo en una esquina, cerca del aula de cocina mágica, que estaba a un lado de la cocina, o más bien, del cuadro acceso a la cocina.

Se quedo acechando, y cuando lo vio doblar con sus amigos, hizo un hechizo para romperle la mochila, alegrándose de ver como los mandaba por delante, quedándose solo recogiendo sus cosas.

Tuvo ganas de aventársele ahí mismo, al verlo tan guapo, con su pelo negro y desordenado, su cuerpo perfecto hincado en el suelo, inclinado, delicioso… hizo un ademan con la mano, como alejando los pensamientos que tenía sobre él en ese momento, pero logrando otra cosa, ya que él levanto un poco el rostro y pudo verlo bien: la mirada burlona y con un toque de peligro, la nariz recta, la boca sensual que se chupó para humedecerse en un gesto que casi hizo gemir a Malfoy…

Pero no, este era apenas el primer acercamiento, así que espero a que terminara de recoger para llegar donde él y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, acercándose de más, con la intención de repegarse contra su cuerpo, para ver que pasaba, cuando una voz, seguida de un cuerpo asomándose, interrumpió.

-¿Pues qué tanto carga que aún no acaba de recoger?-fue el grito en esta ocasión de la maestra.-Y usted señor Malfoy, ahí parado como pasmarote en vez de ayudar... Entren los dos, ¡ya!

Aparentemente, estaba de mal humor, como en tres de cada cuatro clases.

Ambos entraron y se sentaron en sus mesas de cocina, con su reprobatoria mirada fija en ellos, en especial en Sirius, que resultó ser solo regular en esa clase… aunque eso no impedía que su lugar fuera junto a ella, y al que se le ocurrió protestar pasó el siguiente sábado castigado, limpiando los visibles arreos de los invisibles thestrals, por desobedecer su primer regla: lo que ella decía era perfecto y no se discutía.

Ese día debían hacer flan napolitano, pero mágico, algo que a gusto de la maestra era estúpidamente fácil, por lo que ella iba a hacer un dificilísimo suflé que el director quería, para no sabían que, a lo mejor, comérselo el solo.

Eso hubiera sido fácil, de no contar con la presencia de invitados: el fraile gordo de Hufflepuff, que no por nada había tenido esas (ahora fantasmales) carnes, y el gato, que para ser higiénico, flotaba en una rara burbuja por el techo.

-¿Cómo hizo esa burbuja, profesora?-pregunto Snape, que algo sospechaba.

-Con magia negra, desde luego.-respondió como si dijera: me gusta el té con cinco de azúcar.

-Que graciosa es usted, señorita.-dijo nervioso el fantasma, y ella pensó que el grasoso…-De seguro es magia, solo que complicada…

-Pues sí.-fue la respuesta. Era difícil hacer magia negra.

Muchos alumnos se quedaron en la duda de si ella sería o no, una hechicera de ese tipo, puesto que no lo parecía con un mandil de flores y corazones.

-…profesora, le tengo una pregunta.-siguió en su monologo el fantasma.- ¿Por qué el sombrero seleccionador le dijo que a mi casa no?

-Por que tengo características de todas las otras, menos de la suya. No me gusta el trabajo pesado ni nada de eso. Y si no me mando a ninguna, fue porque lo confundí.-contestó, recordando un poco de lo que se dijo con el sombrero…

 _-Te mandare a Slytherin.-dijo el sombrero._

 _-¿Y por qué? ¿Tengo cara de víbora? No, ahí no…_

 _-A Ravenclaw…_

 _-No, ¿tengo cara de nerd? ¿Soy una inadaptada?_

 _-A Gryffindor…_

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Parece que me andaría sacrificando por ahí por otros?_

Eso habría una nueva pregunta: ¿dónde dormía o tenía su despacho? Nadie lo sabía.

Todo fue muy bien hasta que estuvo el suflé, alto como una torre, y el cual apenas iba a resguardar de aire y sonido en una vitrina mágica, cuando Peter tuvo la desgracia de estornudar ya que le hizo cosquillas en la nariz una pluma de azúcar, adorno de su flan, matando con su ruido al pastel y desatando la hecatombe.

Un grito desgarrador, seguido de un proyectil, que resulto ser el suflé lanzado contra la cabeza del gryffindor, fue el comienzo de algo que algunos temieron era el fin de sus vidas, porque ella se puso fuera de si, gritando maldiciones como si la acabaran de poseer los espíritus de un pirata y su perico de arrabal, blandiendo la varita y lanzando un terrible hechizo, o lo que suponían era uno, ya que donde ella la dirigía, quedaba la piedra cortada como por un rayo, como si Thor hubiera desfogado ahí su ira.

En ese momento, todos creyeron lo de la magia negra: ese era uno de los hechizos favoritos del mago tenebroso Grindelwald. Y también temieron. Si eso hacía por un pastel, ¿que sería si se enojaba por algo serio?

La calma volvió cuando estuvo apunto de darle a su gato flotante, dejándose caer al suelo con él, en lo que Sirius le daba el vaso de anís que siempre tenía a la mano para que bebiera. Ya más calmada volteo a ver al asustado chico, tan mínimo como el ratón en que se convertía ya casi bien, diciéndole:

-Estas castigado por matar a mi pastel, tanto trabajo que me dio…-sorbida de mocos.-por un mes…y aparte, estas en mi lista negra como por cinco generaciones, ´che mocoso cara de… perro, jum…

-Profesora Furbymen…

Definitivamente estaban enojados con ella.

-Como usted se dará cuenta…-comenzó a decir el director del colegio, sentado en un sillón oculto en las sombras de su despacho y embozado con una capa negra de pies a cabeza. Era obvio que no quería ser visto.-… su conducta es reprobable. Ha mostrado el mismo autocontrol que un niño de tres años.

Adanhel, vestida por fin como maestra, con una túnica negra de pies a cabeza, peinada y desmaquillada, lo arremedó.

-Profesora, compórtese… siguiendo con lo anterior, no puede destruir mi castillo cada que se enoje. Estoy de acuerdo que ese suflé fue una gran perdida, pero no una irremediable.

-Si lo fue, ya no tengo polvos de hada…

-Está bien. Pero no es razón de usar magia prohibida… considere que los honorarios del señor Siyah son muy caros, al mezclar la ingeniería civil con antiguos hechizos protectores, y si vuelve a dañar la propiedad por algo tan mínimo, se descontara de su sueldo.

-Si usted hace eso, yo ya no lo ayudo. Ni preparare los postres absurdamente complicados que me pide.

-Eso es chantaje, ¡y el de esta semana se ha perdido!-he hizo un gesto como si fuera tragedia nacional, escapando un mechón de pelo del embozo, rojo, furiosamente rojo.

-¡Ah, con que por eso tanto secreto!-exclamo gozosa.-No se por que se oculta, cuando yo sé su secreto.

El director parecía azorado y miraba alrededor como si alguien pudiera verlos.

-Además, tenía un postre escondido… un gateau de almendras saltarinas… puedo entregar ese, si usted me paga una caja de un kilo de confites de piña.

-¡A usted no le gustan!

-Pero al profesor Slughorn sí, y es prioridad tenerlo a gusto, ¿o no? Recuerde que yo no estoy aquí solo por haber ganado el premio al mejor postre de la revista: "Cantando en la cocina", hermana de la que usted lee, "Tejer y cantar".

-Eso ayudó… del mismo modo en que lo hizo que usted manipulara al ministerio para obtener la materia de Estudios Muggles.-él también le sabía secretos.

-A mi solo se me dijo: _esta prohibido el cruciatos, imperius y avada_ … ¿Por qué no me dijeron que no podía darle pociones al ministro para someter su voluntad a la mía? Fue su culpa…además, _él_ lo quería, ¿o no?

-Puede retirarse.-zanjó bruscamente la conversación el director.

Al día siguiente, los alumnos se conglomeraban afuera del aula de Repostería. Todos querían ver al restaurador de edificios mágicos, ya que era una profesión dificilísima, en la que se imaginaban un viejillo que el aire podría deshacer, componiendo con solo recitar hechizos impronunciables.

Les resultó muy diferente. El restaurador era un turco moreno y guay, de barbas trenzadas y extravagantes, en ropa muggle, cómoda e informal: el Ing. Mágico Orhan Siyah, que en lo que un asistente reparaba las grietas, recitaba como cantando rock un hechizo largo como un edicto, vigilado muy de cerca por el profesor Voreno.

Esto era indispensable, ya que el restaurador tenía la maña de aligerar de tesoros los palacios, o las bibliotecas de ejemplares antiguos y/o raros, ya que era conocido en el bajo mundo como el amante del más grande marchante de arte en el mercado negro mágico europeo, y el susodicho, en una visita previa al colegio, en las vacaciones, había mostrado mucho interés en un par de libros.

Aunque eran tan buenos que nadie podía asegurar que ellos hicieran las extracciones, por lo que se mantenían seguros. El otro amante del marchante de arte era el líder del grupo de magia negra más importante de Francia, y no los podían acusar a la ligera con contactos así. (Vivian en menage a trois).

El señor Siyah, además de por sus elevados honorarios, accedía a ir en persona por que amaba la belleza, y en un colegio debía abundar, así que mientras componía, deleitaba sus ojos viendo a los alumnos, sin defraudarse.

Es más, quedo bien remunerado tras ver a Lupin, más que satisfecho con Malfoy, y definitivamente encantado cuando vio pasar, peleando, a los hermanos Black, poseedores de una belleza y locura singular.

Estos, que casi nunca se hablaban, estaban en pleito por que Remus había regañado al menor y éste le respondió llamándolo sangre sucia, lo que hizo encabronar a su hermano mayor, que le soltó una patada y se lo llevó apretándole el cuello con una mano hasta la clase que le tocaba.

-¡¿Qué es lo que le ves a él?! ¿Por qué lo defiendes? Lo prefieres a tu familia, a mí…-le recrimino el petit cuando lo soltó, jalándolo ahora él de la túnica para encararlo muy de cerca. Tan peligrosamente cerca que el mayor sentía su respiración en sus labios.

Sirius gruñó y se soltó, pensando en que prefería estar lo mas lejos posible de su familia loca y endogámica, encabezada por la violadora de su prima Bella, y seguida aparentemente también por su hermanito, el muy estúpido. Lo aventó adentro del salón y se fue dando grandes zancadas.

Para desfogar su coraje apretó con singular violencia, como si quisiera estrangularlas, las vainas que le tocaron en clase de herbologia, imaginándose en ellas las caras de su madre y del cara de hacha de Voldemort, del cual creía, Regulus también era seguidor.

Desde el otro extremo de la mesa, Remus lo veía preocupado, sintiéndose culpable, pues por defenderlo se había peleado con su hermano. Buscó a James para hablar con él, pero estaba muy ocupado librándose de una tentacula venenosa que lo pillo distraído y ya tenía dientes, por lo que tuvo que quedarse solo, pues Peter aun estaba en la enfermería por el golpe del suflé, cuyo molde de porcelana se rompió al impactar con su cabeza, pero cuya masa le estaba causando una rara inflamación por la magia que contenía.

Últimamente, pensó Remus, Sirius y James lo trataban algo raro, y eso lo preocupaba. Primero lo atribuyo al cansancio de practicar casi todas las noches para convertirse en animagos, pero si fuera así, dedujo, Peter sería el más cansado al ser el menos inteligente y el que más problemas tenía con la transformación. Ahora estaba casi seguro que le ocultaban algo, y lo que mas lo hería, y no sabía por qué, era la certeza de que la idea era de Sirius, ya que cuando él no estaba James se portaba tan normal como podía ser.

Que le ocultaban era una idea que no lo dejaba dormir y consumía todo su tiempo libre. Tal vez, esas miradas extrañas y que sus amigos lo evitaran a ratos, se debían a que era prefecto, pero antes de renunciar debía saber a ciencia cierta si era o no por eso.

Era preferible perder el cargo y decepcionar a Dumbledore, que maldita la hora en que creyó que él podría dominar a los dos chicos mas populares del colegio, que perder a sus amigos al tres por uno, por que Peter adoraba como a su dios a James, y si éste le decía salta, casi preguntaba ¿qué tan alto?, y James y Sirius parecían pegados del ombligo, de modo que si Sirius decía vámonos, al otro le faltaban pies para seguirlo… ¿estaría estorbándoles?

Se deprimió de pensar en estar solo de nuevo, como toda su infancia, cuando ellos no lo habían discriminado nunca por ser licántropo. Es más, tanto que se esforzaban aun por él, para acompañarlo hasta cuando se transformaba… ¿estaría siendo melodramático? ¿Haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua?

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Sirius directamente, cuando lo atravesó con una de esas miradas que ahora le dirigía: intensa, febril, como exaltada, que lo dejo con la pregunta en los labios, que le temblaban de la impresión, sin saber que pensar excepto que aun estaba furioso, -presa de intensas pasiones, era más correcto-, y volvio a atender de lleno las cochinas vainas, solo, ya que a James lo estaban castigando por tirarle un diente a la tentacula venenosa.

Cuando acabo la clase se apresuro a salir del invernadero y correr hacia el castillo, sin fijarse en que unos ojos grises estaban fijos en él mientras se alejaba, preguntándose su dueño que diantres le pasaría.

-Lunático se porta raro.-declaró, y el ahora castigado Potter asintió.- ¿Sabes por qué?

-Ni idea. Pero lleva días evitándonos, igual que si fuéramos unas apestosas serpientes como Quejicus.

El susodicho, que iba pasando, los fulminó con la mirada, pero solamente, ya que iba cuidando que Malfoy no se intentara poner resbaloso con Black en público.

-Habrá que preguntarle...-propuso James, de nuevo como si fuera la más grandiosa idea del mundo.-Quizá solo es exceso de trabajo. Sabes que el estudia mas que nosotros y además es prefecto.

-Y no es como que se lo pongamos fácil.

-Cuatro castigos en dos semanas. No va tan mal… pero podríamos llevarlo a la fiesta de Slughorn para que se relaje…

-Tienes razón. Que venga conmigo.


	6. 6-Caza de brujos

**6.-Caza de brujos**

Este año, la primer reunión del Club Slug sería el último día de septiembre, mucho antes que en otros años. La diferencia radicaba en que este año estaba la nueva profesora, y ella le había rogado mucho al profesor que adelantara la fecha para conocer su club y dar su opinión sobre el.

Y como ella platicaba diario con él, acompañando la cháchara con dulces y licor que ella misma proveía la mayoría de las veces, el anciano quería asegurarla entre sus adquisiciones. No sabía que ella esperaba exactamente lo mismo, ya que lo necesitaba como proveedor de pociones que ella no pudiera hacer, y como fuente de información para cazar al brujo que debía de cazar…

Casi todos los invitados habían asistido, más los colados y acompañantes, todos dispuestos a disfrutar la fiestecita. Todos menos uno: Lucius Malfoy, que brillaba por su ausencia, casi tanto como la nariz de Snape, que ese día no había tenido tiempo de lavarse la cara y que solo asistía a ver si podía maldecir a Black y a Potter, o como él los llamaba, el par de descerebrados.

Esta era una reunión pequeña, nada del otro mundo, como planeaban que fuera Halloween o Navidad, donde todos esperaban comer y beber gratis, ya que todos los estudiantes que iban tenían siquiera quince años, y el profesor era muy afecto a la botella, y escuchar los más recientes chismes de Londres y las anécdotas de los maestros.

James, para disgusto de Lockhart, que quería que lo llevara a él, y de Snape, iba del brazo de Lily, luciéndola con más orgullo que si fuera su cuarta copa de Quidditch y, según él, halagándola.

-Que bonitos ojos tienes,-comenzó.-debajo de las orejas… no, espera, eso estaría bien si fueras un gato, es debajo de las dos cejas.

Y la chica se reía, ya que a sus ojos, verdes como un gusano, los había comparado James en el colmo de su inspiración poética, no había nadie más gracioso que él. Snape, al ver eso, pensaba en lo mal que estaba el mundo para que las dos personas que le gustaban estuvieran enamoradas del par de pasmarotes descerebrados.

En eso estaba, apenas recluyéndose en una esquina para pasar desapercibido en lo que rumiaba un plan para maldecirlos, cuando una atronadora música sonó por todo el despacho. Era el juguete con que la maestra los había sorprendido y dejado medio sordos hacía una semana: un estéreo muggle, que funcionaba con batería, y estaba hechizado por el mismísimo director para que funcionara en Hogwarts pese a la magia, al igual que una televisión y una casetera, donde, según ella, les pondría material de apoyo a su clase.

En esos momentos, Estudios Muggles solían ser largos dictados en silencio seguidos por trabajos con soundtrack de The Doors™ a todo volumen, o de cuanta música le gustara a ella, lo mismo que ahora, que las canciones de los rock star muggles (y muertos) sonaban en el despacho, a volumen medio, para poder chismorrear.

Cuando avanzó la noche, y ya animados por las copitas que les dejaron tomar, los estudiantes comenzaron a juntarse en parejitas, aparentemente para dar inicio a los rumores de la próxima reunión. A punto de irse, Snape alcanzo a oír algo que le interesaba en la ya casi privada charla de los maestros, cosas relacionadas a la magia, las reliquias de familias antiguas y Voldemort.

De este último comenzaron diciendo lo de siempre, que era un mago tenebroso, que estaba ganado poder e influencia, y que, según él, quería ser el sucesor de Grindelwald y ser aun más temido que éste. La profesora se ganó su aprobación al decir que en sus sueños, ya que no le llegaba ni a los talones al susodicho.

A decir verdad, ella le caía mejor desde que llevo sus aparatos muggles al salón, porque al mismo tiempo puso un retrato del mago tenebroso junto a su escritorio, uno que él nunca había visto, donde el mago, joven y guapo, le sonreía con malicia y veía feo desde su marco, como reprobatoriamente, a todos los estudiantes menos él.

Eso lo alegro mucho, ya que siendo un gran seguidor de la magia negra lo admiraba del mismo modo que si fuera casi un dios, y sentirse aprobado aunque fuera por su retrato, lo animaba a seguir siendo malo.

La platica derivo hasta los horrocruxes, de los cuales aparentemente nadie sabía que eran pero a los cuales Voldemort era aficionado. Todos decían que los tenía por docenas. Con suspicacia, notó como ella le sacaba nombres de cosas que podía haber vuelto horrocrux: un medallón, un anillo, cosas decentes y elegantes, más la lista pronto degenero a una tacita de té preciosa y su chupete de bebé, por ejemplo.

Slughorn, mas parlanchín de los habitual, y conocedor de cuanta gente debía conocer, dijo cosas interesantes, que si bien el chico de pelo negro no acabo de entender si la maestra.

-Que fácil fue darle poción para soltar la lengua.-pensó ella, aunque también había debido beberla, para no causar sospechas. Miro de reojo a Snape, y, tomándolo con la guardia baja, supo que tanto había oído. Iba a costar darle algo a cambio de su silencio.

El jovencito la vio feo, al sentir invadida su intimidad, y ella supo que darle.

-¿Con que te gustaba la magia negra, no?-Ella podría enseñarle un poco.

Mientras, al otro lado del despacho, Remus estaba sentado, con la mirada ligeramente perdida, producto de los seis vasos de ponche que Sirius le había hecho tomar mientras platicaban, siguiendo los movimientos de James, que estaba luciéndose frente a Evans de un modo bastante estúpido, como se lo hizo saber a su amigo.

-Eso no es nada si lo comparas con Lockhart.-contesto el ex-heredero de los Black.- ¿Sabías que lo castigó -señalo a la maestra- por gilipollas, por cuarto fin de semana consecutivo en el mes, y cree que es porque ella está enamorada de él?

Lupin negó con la cabeza, sin darse de cuenta de que a cada momento, el pelinegro lo acercaba más a su cuerpo, apenas reaccionando cuando le paso el brazo por los hombros. Estaba tan cerca de él que podía oler el ligero rastro que quedaba de perfume en su cuello.

Sintió que se le revolvía el estomago, pero lo atribuyo a lo mucho que había tomado, fingiendo seguir la platica que le hacían, aunque en realidad no entendía ni pío de lo que el otro le hablaba. La cabeza le daba vueltas y solo veía como su boca, húmeda por su propia bebida, que sorbía con lentitud, se movía, articulando perfectamente cada palabra.

Recordó la platica que habían tenido hacía un par de días, donde lo sorprendieron al decirle que él era el distante, que era por que estaba estresado, (y loco, aparentemente, pensó de si mismo), e invitándolo a la fiesta del profesor, liberando su alma de un peso, por lo que aceptó la invitación.

Sin fijarse en que hacía, recargo la cabeza contra el hombro de su amigo, cerrando los ojos. Tenía sueño.

Sirius tragó saliva, mirando lo sexy que lucia el ojidorado así, recargado contra su hombro y con la boca entreabierta, como esperando un beso mientras que él lo abrazaba. Su mente trabajo rápido y puso la imagen en otro contexto, donde ellos estaban así, desnudos en una cama luego de que él lo hubiera hecho suyo. Sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo, lo que fue un error, ya que su nariz se inundo con el aroma de Remus, exacerbando su deseo, que gracias a Merlín, aun podía controlar. (Se ponía a imaginar a Merlín, que era un mago viejo y feo, en ropa interior, y con eso sus ganas se iban a pique).

Sintió como su erección presionaba contra su pantalón conforme lo seguía viendo e imaginando cosas, hablándole cada vez mas espaciadamente, esperando la oportunidad en que nadie los viera para estamparle un beso y ver como reaccionaba. Después de todo, se suponía que el alcohol debía desinhibirlo…

-¡Maldición, James!-gritó después de que este interrumpiera en el segundo previo a besarlo, dejándose caer sentado junto a Remus, que por el grito, y el brusco movimiento, se espabilo de su adormecimiento.

James, que no sabia que hizo mal, se le quedo viendo como diciéndole ¿qué te traes?, con lo que se enojó más y mejor se fue, dejándolos confundidos. Era eso, o estrangular a su mejor amigo.

Lucius, que no tenía ganas de estar en la reunión, donde, además de no tener oportunidad de ligarse a Sirius por sus amigotes, estaba la loca que le caía mal, había pasado las ultimas horas dándose una sesión de belleza en el baño de prefectos y apenas volvía de allí, envuelto solo en una bata de raso, ya que iría a acostarse, cuando vio venir hacia él, desde el otro extremo del pasillo, al objeto de sus deseos.

Rápidamente analizó la situación: perfecta. Los dos, solos, de noche y en un pasillo oscuro y solitario. No podía ser mejor, ni aunque lo hubiera planeado.

Y como si de una serpiente se tratase llegó hasta donde estaba, acorralándolo contra una pared, como la victima que era… sería de sus encantos. Sirius lo intento alejar, pero el platinado tenía mas fuerza de la que aparentaba y lo tenía bien sujeto de los brazos, así que no pudo hacer nada cuando lo besó, pegando su boca a la de él, como hambriento, invitándolo eróticamente a responder y tomar la suya al mismo tiempo que frotaba su esbelto cuerpo contra el suyo.

-Te gusto, acéptalo.-lo retó Malfoy, presionando con su muslo desnudo la entrepierna del chico y atribuyéndose su estado.

Sirius no pudo negarlo. Lucius era precioso, con su cara afilada y su largo pelo, platinado como el de una veela, sin contar su trasero de concurso. Además era obvio su interés en él. Bastaba el hecho de que la última semana, había intentado acorralarlo al menos una vez al día, el modo en que lo veía y el coqueteo con que impregnaba cada uno de sus movimientos cuando estaba cerca suyo.

-¿Todavía piensas rechazarme?-le pregunto con una voz suave como un ronroneo y apretándole el paquete sobre la ropa.

-A quien le dan pan que llore.-pensó, y con mucha desvergüenza mental añadió. -Además que no tenía aganas de jalármela yo solo.

Como respuesta, le metió las manos bajo la bata, subiéndolas por los muslos delgados y húmedos hasta las nalgas del chico, que apretó al mismo tiempo que lo besaba, abriéndole la boca y explorándola por completo con su lengua, encontrándola cálida y deliciosa.

Malfoy sonrió, seguro de haber ganado.

Ahora, Sirius Black era suyo, así que con un ronroneo deslizo su mano hábil y mañosa hasta el cierre del pantalón, abriéndolo solo con una mano, ya que tenía la otra muy ocupada en abrazarse al guapísimo pelinegro, colgándosele del cuello y besándolo con el ansia contenida por un mes. Y había que hacer constar que un mes era mucho mas de lo que Malfoy había esperado nunca por nadie, y que si no había desistido en su empresa era solo por lo mucho que anhelaba tenerlo así, gimiendo gracias a sus caricias, sintiendo su carne dura y caliente entre sus dedos, su boca recorriendo ansiosamente su rostro y su cuello.

Sirius Black merecía el esfuerzo por ser el mejor partido de todo el colegio, tan guapo que babeabas al verlo, y más deseable que un vaso de agua en el desierto.

Gimió cuando le apretó las nalgas, entendiendo la indirecta y haciendo lo propio enfrente, jalándosela mas duro y rápido al mismo tiempo que se frotaba contra él y le besuqueaba el cuello, esperando inútilmente que lo tocara, que se dejara llevar por el placer que le daba.

Sin embargo, el pelinegro solo gemía roncamente, sin hacer otra cosa que manosearlo mientras se dejaba atender por él, imaginándose que era Remus y no Lucius quien le hacia disfrutar y evitando mirarle la cara para no ver la realidad, cerrando los ojos al momento de apretarlo contra su cuerpo para poder tocarlo bajo la sedosa prenda de color perla, que tan bien realzaba la belleza de su dueño. Dejó de engañarse cuando el platinado acomodó sus miembros de modo que quedaran juntos para masturbarse al mismo tiempo, sorprendiéndolo, ya que era algo un tanto excesivo para la primera vez que hacían algo, pero bueno, ¿que podía esperar de un chico acosador que le saltaba encima en los pasillos?

Buscó de nuevo la boca del rubio para besarlo, dejándolo hacer solo ahí abajo, encontrándose con su mirada impúdica y orgullosa, que junto con los gemidos cada vez más fuertes le demostraban lo mucho que el slytherin disfrutaba eso, y que incrementaron su intensidad conforme le acariciaba el trasero, tan firme y suave al tacto, o le jalaba de los cabellos hacia atrás, para besarlo mas profundamente, disfrutando lo erótico de la situación.

Cuando se vino, estaba seguro de haberle dejado al menos un moretón al rubio en el muslo por lo fuerte que lo apretó. ¡Joder, que era un experto en eso! Pocas veces se la había chaqueteado (él solo) tan bien como en esta ocasión Malfoy, que se vino a los pocos momentos, mojándose su blanca y delicada mano con los fluidos de ambos.

El rubio, aun jadeante por el placer y esfuerzo de no hacer casi ruido, levanto su mano chorreante de semen y la lamio con una sensualidad perturbadora, mirándolo fijamente mientas lo hacía, soltando ruiditos sexys y dándole un último beso con un resabio amargoso antes de que él pudiera hacer nada, intentando después llevárselo con él, a lo que Sirius se negó, soltándose de sus garras y yéndose a la torre de Gryffindor.


	7. 7-Castigo divino

**7.-Castigo divino.**

-Han de saber que hoy me siento el genio de la botella.-declaró la profesora Adanhel un par de días después, en la clase de Repostería.-Tomarme una botella de anís del mico me puso de genio, jijiji…

Definitivamente, ella no era un buen ejemplo.

-Así que, estudiantitos estupiditos, el que prepare bien el día de hoy la crema de espinabaya con whisky de fuego se ganara una de éstas.-les enseño unos frasquitos de poción, que Snape y Evans de inmediato reconocieron como Felix Felicis y Filtro de los muertos en vida, ambas dificilísimas, como así se lo hicieron saber a los demás.

-¿Usted hizo el Felix Felicis?-preguntó Snape, con respeto, ya que desde hacía un par de días, la maestra le enseñaba en privado Legeremancia a cambio de que no dijera lo que escuchó sobre los horrocruxes.

-No, no tengo tiempo, y saben que si hace mal es desastrosa. El profesor Slughorn me hizo el favor de prepararme un caldero.-explicó, y añadió para sí: a cambio de un kilo de piña confitada que hice comprar al director.

Tanto Snape como Sirius se preguntaron para que quería un caldero de suerte líquida.

-Van a prepararlo, sin molestarme por que las instrucciones son claras y están en el pizarrón, en lo que yo preparo una Bavarois de duraznos gigantes con salsa de cerezas de Meridell, y al que me interrumpa lo castigo. Comiencen.

Todos se pusieron manos a la obra, no por que les interesara hacer la crema a la perfección, sino por el premio… y para no hacerla enojar. Todos escarmentaron con el suflé asesinado por el casi asesinado Peter.

Al final de la clase vieron que la crema era bastante más difícil de lo que cabía suponer, y los castigos comenzaron a llover conforme eran probadas. Lockhart resulto castigado de nuevo, por tirar sin querer su crema en el vestido de la maestra, que le dijo que pelaría granadas el sábado hasta enloquecer por ser tan imbécil y no darse cuenta que lo era.

En seguida siguieron la mitad de los alumnos, con una mención aparte a James Potter, que agrego un ingrediente de mas e hizo que la lengua se le pegara al paladar a su enfurecida maestra, que lo castigo por tener cerebro de mono y no leer las instrucciones, claro, cuando pudo volver a hablar.

Para asombro general, Sirius ganó la poción, escogiendo Felix Felicis. A él, cualquier cosa con alcohol se le daba bien… o eso creerían, ya que sin que se dieran cuenta cambio el contenido de su tazón por el de la muestra de la maestra, que lo felicito toda sonrisas, dándoles permiso de irse aunque faltaban quince minutos y largándose a donde fuera que iba, llevándose con ella la hermosa babaresa.

Mientras tanto, Malfoy estaba frustrado y molesto, ya que ese estúpido de Black, excepto cuando iba a buscarlo para besarse, no le hacia el menor caso en público.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la fiesta y el platinado esperaba ya tenerlo comiendo de su mano, sin embargo, ¿que tenía? ¡Una, solo una sesión de besuqueos al día! Y una donde él se limitaba a besarlo y tentarle lo que quería sin hacer nada por él, haciéndolo sentir usado, puto. Y para putos, o putas, solo las que frecuentaba en el burdel de "La cama temblorosa", del padre de uno de sus amigos, el Sr. Lang Yao.

A este paso, nunca sería suyo… y eso era algo que no dejaría suceder, así que tomo el asunto en sus manicuradas manos y se puso a la obra…

Como en su primer encuentro, lo emboscó en un pasillo, arrinconándolo contra la pared, a lo que el otro, feliz de tener suerte embotellada para un día, (el día que le dijera a Remus lo que pensaba), cosa que lo tenía bajo de guardia, cayó redondito.

Con una mueca hosca en su linda cara, Lucius le exigió saber por que se portaba tan distante con él, a lo que Sirius no respondió, ya que no era muy diplomático que digamos, ni sano, decirle a quien te tiene la varita en el cuello que es por que no te importa.

-No te portabas así después de la fiesta.-reclamó, y él estuvo de acuerdo.

-Estaba tomado.-se defendió.

-¿Crees que voy a creerte eso?-lo empujó más contra la pared, acercando su rostro al suyo hasta que casi se rozaron sus narices.

-Déjame en paz, Malfoy.-amenazó, aunque sin varita en mano no daba el efecto deseado.

-Decide, Black.-siseo.- O te conviertes en mi novio, con todo lo que ello implica, o te violo aquí mismo.

Eso último fue improvisado pero rindió frutos, ya que él cambio su gesto por uno dudoso. Malfoy prosiguió su amenaza con voz fría y una mirada escalofriante.

-Sabes que puedo… tengo con que… y me da lo mismo ser pasivo que activo...

El tono en que lo dijo, mas una mano apretándole su muy macho trasero, convenció al pelinegro a aceptar.

-¿Con tan buenas razones para convencer quien no acepta?-se dijo, antes de asentir. Sin embargo, tenía sus propias condiciones.

-Será un secreto, Lucius.-dijo, llamándolo por primera vez por su nombre.-Debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie.-eso, o podía ir viendo por suelo sus planes de enamorar a Remus.

El rubio pareció pensárselo y decidió que era mejor tenerlo para el solito un tiempo antes de decirlo y volverse del dominio público.

-Esta bien.-y sonrió, pensando en su triunfo. En que acababa de añadirlo a su lista de trofeos y lo mejor de todo: nunca dijo por cuanto tiempo tenía que ser secreto.

No sería mucho, ya que todos deberían saber pronto que era suyo, de Lucius Malfoy.

-Bésame.-pidió.

Viendo lo precario de su situación no tenía otra opción que hacer lo que él quería, por lo menos hasta que encontrara el modo de que el mismo Malfoy lo dejara… por otro lado, considero durante el apasionado beso, eso del "todo lo que implica ser novios" no era una invitación nada despreciable. Sobre todo era tentadora teniendo ganas de lo mismo que él luego de lo mucho que ya se le había ofrecido, y si de todos modos iba a buscar con quien en lo que conseguía la atención de Remus, Malfoy era tan buena, o mejor opción, que otros.

-¡Que inmoralidad!-se escuchó una voz que los sacó de su ensimismamiento.-Señor Malfoy, esto lo esperaba de usted,-continuo, y ambos se volvieron a ver a la maestra, que ya volvía de dejar el postre.- pero de ti… los dos están castigados, por ofender mi delicado sentido de la moralidad.

Eso, dicho por alguien en mallas y con un escote profundo, no sonaba como debía, sin embargo, ella los veía decepcionada.

-Señor Malfoy puede irse. Y si no deja de llamarme vieja puta y loca, puede ir dando por sentado que lo castigare por un mes.

El platinado abrió su boca de gato, sorprendido, pues estaba seguro de solo haberlo pensado. A lo mejor se equivocó y lo murmuró en su coraje.

-Tú te quedas.-señalo a Sirius y su nuevo novio salió muy airado, en busca de con quien desquitarse.

-Lee la mente.-dijo, tras su brillante deducción por lo que acababa de pasar, que sumado a un par de estudiantes que le tenían miedo por eso, señalaban su legeremancia.

-Si. Yo sé mas cosas de las que imaginas, como que tu crema era en realidad la mía, y si has usado la poción para que él te deje hacerle eso, -seña obscena por lo bajo-, eres un estúpido, pues te lo habría dado sin más.

-No la he usado.-respondió, deseando se lo tragara la tierra. ¡Joder, por que había estado pensando en cada clase en lo bustona que estaba! Y lo peor era que pudo haberlo oído. ¿Habría oído lo de Remus?

La miro con un gesto encantador, suplicante, desarmante, que rindió pleno efecto, ya que solo lo vio con repruebo otro poco antes de dejarlo irse.

La clase que seguía era una de las pocas que no eran compartidas: Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, con el siempre puesto a prueba profesor Ketleburn, que como recién había perdido un dedo, decidió tomarse la clase con calma y ponerlos a acariciar unicornios.

Las chicas estaban encantadas, los chicos no tanto, ya que los animales no parecían muy afectos a que ellos los tocaran, con excepción de Lupin, que era tan lindo que hasta las mágicas y bellas criaturas lo querían y se dejaban acariciar por él, bajando sus cornudas cabezas hasta su virginal regazo.

Más, de repente, los animales se asustaron como si hubieran visto al diablo y encabritándose se echaron a correr con dirección al bosque prohibido, relinchando y dejando hebras de sus colas y crines en los malévolos arboles con ramas como garras.

La razón de la huida de los puros animales era la muy libertina presencia de Malfoy, que se había acercado a regañar a unos alumnos por ser felices.

-Sí eso no confirma su fama, no se que lo hará.-le comento James a Sirius, que iba llegando.

Y aunque no acabara de ser por su voluntad, al ojigris no le hizo nada de gracia el comentario. Ahora Malfoy era suyo y tendría que dejarle bien en claro al rubio que no toleraría sus malas mañas… se distrajo de sus divagaciones al fijarse en que su otro amigo iba levantándose del suelo, sobándose las asentaderas.

-Casi me arrolla el unicornio.-se quejó, con justa razón, ya por poco y lo pisa tras tirarlo de culo.

-¿Te has hecho daño?-preguntó James.

-Algo.

-Yo te sobo.-dijo el otro, y en "broma", le dio una buena tentada al abundante trasero del ojidorado…

Malfoy, aun por ahí, en lo que lo regañaban por acercarse cuando ya tenía el antecedente del año anterior donde ahuyento a los unicornios a cinco metros de él, vio de tal modo a Lupin que si las miradas mataran este hubiera caído fulminado al instante.

Cuando fuera tiempo, a ese sangre sucia sería de los primeros en restregarle que Sirius era suyo.

Hogsmade. Nunca una visita al pueblo había resultado tan divertida, pensó Severus, que había pedido permiso de ir solo para ver que castigos les ponían a algunos de sus compañeros.

-Pobres tontos.-murmuró, acordándose de que recibieron con gusto la noticia de que sus castigos serían en el pueblo, al contrario de unos pobres que le caían especialmente mal a la maestra y tenían que entrar al Bosque Prohibido a juntar cada pelo de unicornio que hallaran, de los que resultaron perdidos en su encuentro con Malfoy.

Ahora, una fila de alumnos caminaba bajo el sol abrazador con una caja cargando en la espalda, con ruta del bar "Cabeza de puerco" al castillo, todas rellenas de diferentes licores, que su maestra estaba comprándole a Aberforth en liquidación, pues el cantinero había descubierto a Jesús, en la película muggle de "Jesucristh Super Star" e iba a convertir su bar en abstemio de alcohol pero abundante de droga.

En otra esquina, cerca del corral, estaba Lockhart, sentado frente a una tina de granadas, desgranándolas mientras se quejaba amargamente por que sus labios no tenían el mismo color de la fruta, vigilado muy de cerca por el profesor Voreno.

-Disculpe señor, ¿por qué viste así?-preguntó, mirando con curiosidad la ropa, de general de aurigas romano, con casco, peto, cáligas, lanza y todo lo demás, que el hombre usaba, y que lo miro como valorando si merecía una respuesta o no.

-Por que los fines de semana se puede vestir informal.-contestó.

-Vaya…-si esa era su idea de la informalidad… parecía dispuesto a arremeter contra el primero que desobedeciera una orden…

-¡Severus, deja de decir tonterías y ayúdame!-exigió Lucius, que estaba paleando mierda.

Su castigo era encostalar los deshechos de las cabras de Aberforth para que su maestra los vendiera como abono.

-Yo no estoy castigado.-respondió el pelinegro, que consideraba que se lo merecía si lo habían castigado al mismo tiempo que al desgraciado de Black.

-Muy bien dicho.-replico la maestra, viéndolo con orgullo. Que buen alumno resultaba ese chico… si tan solo tuviera el pelo menos grasoso… todo lo contrario de Malfoy que la insultaba a rabiar por ponerlo a hacer trabajos infrahumanos.- ¿Quieres ayudarme a vigilar a Potter?

El chico sonrió sicopatamente. Claro que quería supervisar el castigo de pipi-pote...

Fueron al otro corral del cantinero amante de las cabras, donde este miraba con interés como James y su cerebro de mono intentaban hacer que las cabras aprendieran a bailar al ritmo de "Jesuscristh", y lo que era más maravilloso, parecía tener éxito.

Aberforth Dumbledore sonrió, complacido. ¡Y pensar que a él lo estaban sometido a una investigación por encantamientos indebidos a las cabras, cuando lo único que quería era que fueran unas estrellas! ¡Como si fuera a dañar a Gruñona, su mugrosa cabra favorita, o a cualquiera de las otras!

El único castigado que no estaba ahí era Sirius. Él estaba en el castillo, en la sala de los menesteres, buscando en la nada amena compañía de la Dama Gris la diadema de los quince años de su maestra, o algo así entendió de la perorata que le soltaron. El caso es que tenía que hallar una diadema vieja y fea, y cuando la consiguiera, llevarla al despacho del director, que esa semana tenía de contraseña "crispís con leche", para, no sabía, que la hiciera bonita o algo.

Tras un par de horas buscando entre cachivaches la encontró y le pareció definitivamente una porquería, cosa que ofendió al fantasma, la metió en su mochila y subió al despacho.

La gárgola obedeció pronto, abriéndole la escalera, al contrario de lo que paso en la puerta, detrás de la cual oía unos airados susurros, como si el director discutiera con alguien, y era un alguien al que respetaba o le tenía miedo… ¡Albus Dumbledore con miedo!

Tras una eternidad se cansó y empujó la puerta, viendo apenas con el rabillo de ojo como el ocupante de un cuadro se esfumaba de su marco. No le dio importancia y entregó la diadema, asombrándose de que el director se asombrara de verla y de que él la tuviera.

-¡Vaya, cuantas cosas raras pasan últimamente en el colegio!-pensó, y más cuando el director se mostró muy enojado porque esa irresponsable mujer pusiera a uno de sus alumnos a hacer cosas tan peligrosas…


	8. 8-Princess of lust

**8.-Princess of lust.**

Tras la aventura del sábado el mayor de los Black estaba de muy buen humor, pensando ideas malévolas y retorcidas de por qué se enojaría el director, con quien hablaría, quien era en realidad la maestra y que pensaría hacer con los miles de galeones que ganaría vendiendo por manojos las peludas colas de unicornios, cuando cada pelo valía diez galeones…

Así que cuando recibió una nota de Lucius, citándolo a que se vieran en la sala de Slytherin en la noche, accedió a ir de muy buen grado. Ya era hora de disfrutar los beneficios de que fuera su novio y no solo los problemas y la lata que le daba.

De noche, y con la cosa discreta, no habría problema, muy al contrario de todo lo demás que el rubio había propuesto desde que lo aceptó, como que se fueran detrás de una planta gigante en herbologia para manosearse, que se fugara de su clase de Criaturas Mágicas con él al Bosque prohibido para tener una sesión au natural en lo natural, o lo peor de todo, que la primera vez que se lo cogiera fuera en mitad del pasillo que seguía del aula de McGonagall, algo a lo que definitivamente se negó porque deseaba seguir con vida otro tiempo.

Joder, que si eso proponía al principio, como si fuera de lo mas normal ser un exhibicionista, que sería cuando ya tuvieran confianza…

Después de arreglarse le pidió prestada la capa invisible a James, que estaba acostado viendo como las piernas se le movían solas luego de todo el día bailando, y se encaminó a las mazmorras, parando enfrente de la pared mohosa y diciendo sin pensar "sangre limpia".

No por nada toda su familia era de la casa de la serpiente… y hablando de su familia, le pareció ver a su hermanito subiendo la escalera y se pregunto que haría despierto a tal altas horas de la noche… por el bien común, esperaba que hubiera estado solo.

Se preguntó como haría Malfoy para haberse quedado él solo con un dormitorio completo, como bien sabía por los chismes que circulaban el colegio… tal vez ahí radicaba la respuesta, nadie soportaba sus gritos en mitad de la noche.

Se rio malévolamente de imaginar que ahora él causaría esos gritos y de que se esforzaría en hacerlo para no dejar dormir a la bola de serpientes cochinas, encabezadas por Snivellus.

Escondió la capa y caminó hasta donde el letrero rezaba ahora "Dormitorio del prefecto", abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con la arrebatadora visión que era Lucius, recostado con sensualidad en la orilla de una enorme cama, con una pierna larga y torneada cayendo a un lado, desnudo a excepción de las partes estratégicas que se tapaba con una de las sabanas de satén color perla que cubrían la cama.

La insinuante pose, la lánguida mirada, la boca entreabierta, húmeda y sensual hicieron maravillas en el ánimo del pelinegro, que apenas oyó el saludo que le dirigieron, muy ocupado como estaba en contemplar su belleza. Malfoy sonrió, como una gata ladina, que sabiéndose preciosa hace gala de sus encantos para cazar a su presa, con una técnica siempre fríamente calculada.

Soltó el primer gemidito de la noche cuando Sirius lo reclamo hacía sí, estrechándolo con un brazo mientras le abría la boca con la lengua para explórasela, haciendo que el frío satén se pegara contra su piel.

Se hincó sobre la cama para acercarse más a él, con lo que su desnudo trasero quedo bien expuesto a la deseosa mirada de su novio. Arqueo la espalda para exponerse mas, al mismo tiempo que le pasaba un brazo por el cuello y le ofrecía sus labios entreabiertos con los ojos cerrados, todo en dosis justas para hacerlo caer esclavo de su deseo.

Supó que lo tenía cuando intento apartarlo para quitarse la ropa, levantándose con un ágil movimiento y ayudándolo el mismo, sacándole el pantalón y dejándolo a un lado en lo que él botaba la túnica y su camisa. Se le abrazo a las piernas mientras le iba bajando los calzones, emocionado al ver en primer plano las intimidades del ojinegro y frotando su mejilla contra cadera.

Sirius gimió, fascinado por el sensual descaro de Lucius y le giro la cara, levantándosela un poco para mirarlo bien: se veía tan sensual así, hincado a sus pies, cubierta su desnudes solo por las hebras como de plata de su cabellos, sonrojado… sin más, le coloco la cara a la altura necesaria y dejó el resto en sus manos.

Lucius le agarró el miembro con una mano, mientras con la otra le acunaba con suavidad las bolas, acercándolo a sus labios y haciendo un movimiento con ellos como de besar, solo en la punta, sacando un poquito la lengua y tocando con ella rápida y tenuemente, haciéndole pagar a su novio con esa voluptuosa tortura por todo lo que lo había hecho esperar para ese momento.

Aunque tal vez hubiera sido bueno. Hacía mucho que no necesitaba que alguien se lo cogiera tan desesperadamente, y eso de seguro haría que su primera vez juntos fuera inolvidable.

De improviso, justo cuando Sirius iba a tomarle la cabeza entre las manos para mostrarle que tenía que hacer, Lucius atraó casi todo su pene dentro de su boca, procediendo a darle la mas ardiente y rápida mamada que nunca le hubieran dado, moviendo su hábil lengua por toda la superficie que tenía dentro de su boca y haciendo topar la parte mas sensible contra su paladar, justo el tiempo necesario para arrancarle profundos gemidos, ya que sus propias ansias eran muchas.

Se separó tan bruscamente como había iniciado, por lo que un caminito de saliva aun corría por sus comisuras cuando se levanto y se retrepo en la cama, aventándole el tubito de lubricante mientras se acostaba bocarriba, con las piernas bien separadas, que levanto deteniéndoselas por sus muslos delgaditos, ofreciéndosele con un ruidito sexy.

Sirius, ni tardo ni perezoso, abrió el frasco y se aplicó un generosa cantidad en dos dedos, que dirigió al centro del firme y blanco trasero tras acomodarse entre sus piernas, metiéndoselos de una vez sin mucho comedimiento, soltando un gritito Lucius por la brusca irrupción, sin tiempo a quejarse cuando estos ya habían sido sustituidos por su pene, obviamente mas grande, que se adentró en el de una sola y bastante dolorosa estocada.

Un par de lagrimas escaparon de los ojos grises de Lucius, que abrió la boca sin hacer ruido, ya que no sabía si le dolía más de lo que le gustaba, o si le gustaba mas de lo que le dolía, aflojándolas apenas paso la molesta punzada y abrazándose al pelinegro.

Sirius se preguntó que tanto lo habría lastimado y consideró si no le habría hecho menos daño metiéndoselo lentamente, llegando a la conclusión de que no. Era preferible que le doliera lo que tenia que ser de una vez a en pausas. Se agacho sobre el platinado y lo beso tiernamente, consolándolo por haberlo hecho llorar.

Espero a que él se moviera primero, indicándole que podía comenzar, disfrutando mientras tanto de la apretada suavidad que envolvía su pene y del suave roce de sus nalgas contra su pelvis, sus piernas enroscándose alrededor de su cadera, que lo jalaban hacia sí…

Comenzó a moverse dentro del platinado, que gemía y se retorcía bajo él, jugando con una mano con las hebras negras y sedosas de su cabello y acariciándolo apasionadamente con la otra, buscando atraparle de nuevo la boca en aquella danza frenética que tanto lo excitaba, maullando de placer cuando dejó de recorrerle los muslos con las manos y le pasó un brazo bajo la espalda, arqueándole el cuerpo, y comenzó a masturbarlo rápido y duro con la otra.

El pelinegro escuchaba complacido como los gemidos de Lucius aumentaban de intensidad conforme se lo cogía cada vez mas rápido, esforzándose por darle placer al rubio que se deshacía en sus brazos con sus caricias y bajando a besos por su cuello largo y delicado, deteniéndose en la base y yendo un poco atrás, a donde su platinado cabello cubría, succionando fuerte un pedacito de la pálida piel hasta que lo oyó quejarse, soltando y viendo orgulloso la marca que le dejo en la piel.

Siguió bajando a besos por su cuerpo, lamiendo las clavículas delicadas, el pecho planito que subía y bajaba agitado por el esfuerzo, deteniéndose en los pezoncitos, pequeños y rozados, atrapando uno entre sus labios y chupándolo con fruición, en lo que Lucius se frotaba bajo el y apretaba su maravilloso culito, dándole mas placer a ambos con ello, en lo que el aplicaba el mismo tratamiento del otro lado.

Lucius, que había estado relativamente pasivo por que según él estaba molido del castigo del día antes, consideró que ya era momento de tomar la cosa entre sus manos, y haciendo acopio de fuerzas, se giro con todo y él para quedarle encima.

Ya así afianzo bien las rodillas a los lados del cuerpo perfecto del trigueño, apoyó una mano en su torso y la otra en uno de sus muslos y comenzó a cabalgarlo con singular alegría, convirtiéndose sus gemidos en auténticos gritos de placer, cuando no estaba diciéndole cosas como "Si, ¡dámelo todo!, ¡Que rico se siente! o ¡Me encanta sentir tu verga en mi culo…", moviéndose frenéticamente de arriba abajo mientras giraba las caderas, con una habilidad que dejaba al gryffindor sin aliento, pues apenas podía coordinar dos ideas para seguir dándole a Lucius lo suyo y masturbarlo a la vez, grabando en su mente el pelo plateado que restallaba en el aire, su sonrojo y la expresión de placer pintada en su cara…

-¿Dónde esta ese chico frío y altivo que siempre tiene la nariz en alto como si estuviera oliendo mierda?-se preguntó, mientras lo oía gritar y le clavaba las uñas en el pecho al venirse. –Tal vez este sea el verdadero Lucius y el otro no es sino una fachada…

Al fin, el rubio se dejó caer acostado a su lado, cansado pero contento, besándolo unos últimos momentos antes de que Sirius se levantara, aun atontado por la vorágine de placer, para vestirse, regresando a su dormitorio para que nadie, creía él, sospechara nada.


	9. 9-Esa persona…

**9.-Esa persona…**

 _Lejos, mas allá de los paramos helados, en donde el Mar del Norte baña a alguna costa ignota con sus aguas, se alza un castillo, baluarte de la magia y sabiduría de las tierras heladas. En el, una figura encapuchada se mueve silenciosamente, causando el terror entre sus habitantes, castigando a los que se lo merecen._

 _Un hechizo que les impide moverse y los hace flotar hasta la orilla del acantilado, donde la visión de las embravecidas olas rompiéndose contra riscos afilados como dientes pueblan sus pesadillas, acompañados de una risa diabólica que los acompaña en su caída por el precipicio…_

La semana siguiente sería recordada al ser una de las más descansadas que tendrían durante el curso, ya que todas las clases de la Profra. Adanhel se suspendieron por su ausencia, que el director solo justificó diciendo que tenía asuntos importantes fuera del colegio.

Por sí solo eso bastaba para que todos los estudiantes se murieran de curiosidad sobre lo que hacía, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue que al entrar a su primera clase luego de que volvió, la hallaron de rodillas frente a la chimenea, despidiéndose de una mujer de largo pelo oscuro y mirada malévola tras los lentes que usaba, que lo único que dijo al verlos entrar fue que "que gusto le daría patear a ese por el acantilado" (a Lockhart) y que si tardaría mucho en conseguir la foto de Marco Antonio autografiada.

-No mucho, el profesor Voreno me prometió dármela apenas se la manden.

-¿Marco Antonio, el Emperador del Imperio Romano, casado con la Cleopatra que él desprecio?-sintetizó James lo que todos pensaban.

-Pero que niño tan inteligente…-se burló la desconocida antes de desaparecer con un ¡puff!

-¡Yo puedo darle mi foto autografiada, y con cursiva, para que se la mande a esa mujer tan guapa!-exclamo Lockhart, gozoso de pensar en que aceptaran.

-No. Señor Snape, si tiene ganas de ir al baño, apresúrese a ir.-se dirigió al chico, que parecía a punto de hacerse encima de la emoción, que se sonrojo y la maldijo mentalmente.

-¿Sabes quién era, Severus?-preguntó Lucius, mirándose las uñas.

-Claro que sí, tarado.-y se volvió a ver si lo regañaban por insultar. Como ella ni cambio el gesto, siguió.-Es la profesora de Artes Oscuras del Castillo de Durmstrang, toda una eminencia en su rama, de quien ni su verdadero nombre se conoce, y en verano causo revuelo por una opinión que dio para la revista "La magia negra en la actualidad".

Oído eso se explicaba por qué el raro chico amante de la oscuridad estaba tan emocionado.

James, que odiaba la magia negra, añadió.

-Fue quien dijo que para que aprender Defensa contra las artes Oscuras pudiendo aprender Artes Oscuras.

-Una opinión algo aventurada de Nezal, yo diría que puedes aprender a defenderte de las artes oscuras usándolas a ellas a mismas.-opinó la maestra, y aunque era casi lo mismo, ella decía que no.

-Es también la profesora que avienta a los alumnos castigados de una patada por el risco.-comentó Sirius, que para eso había querido mandar allí a su hermano.

-Es tan graciosa…-muchos diferían de su concepto de gracioso.-Saben, niños, la profesora es mi hermana.

Más de una quijada se zafó al caer de la impresión. Con esa familia se explicaba perfectamente su tendencia a castigar y echar maldiciones.

-Ahora, la clase de hoy será didáctica.-explicó, prendiendo la tele encantada y poniendo una película.-En esta cinta veremos la fraternal convivencia y conocimiento mutuo de la comunidad mágica y muggle en oriente…

Eso sonaba horriblemente aburrido. Y ellos que creían que por fin iban a ver algo que no fueran "Los pitufos" o demás caricaturas que la maestra veía cuando se aburría de oír música y verlos trabajar… ¡Qué sorpresa se llevaron cuando en la pantalla vieron aparecer al monstruo legendario Gojira, más conocido como Godzilla™, seguido muy de cerca por el dragón King Ghidorah, único en su especie, Baragon, el monstruo guardián del Japón y Mothra, el monstruo alado que podía causar tornados con sus alas.

Tras ver la cara estupefacta de sus alumnos, y reírse de ellos, les dijo:

-Todos los ministros de Europa pusieron el grito en el cielo al saber que esto estaba por salir a la venta en las tiendas muggles japonesas. Se resignaron al ver que allá todos están locos por la tecnología, nadie se molesta, y todos aman a Godzilla, siempre que esté lejos de sus casas, pues en este siglo ha escapado siquiera tres veces de su hábitat mágico submarino.

Luego de un rato, y como la película fue adelantada en pedazos para terminarla pronto, les puso unos cortes de "El monstruo del pantano".

-Esto no es de mi competencia, pero miren a este tío con cara de iguana. Eso es lo que pasa cuando la transformación en animago no se realiza bien.

El grupito de gryffindors sintió correr la sangre por la pedrada, mirándose unos a otros como preguntándose que tanto les sabría. Definitivamente no fue buena idea haber usado esa clase al inicio para planear sus prácticas, pero, ¿quién hubiera dicho que les podían leer la mente?

-¿Qué opina de transformarse en animago?-preguntó Snape, que últimamente soñaba con transformarse en víbora y matar envenenados o ahorcados a James y compañía. Especialmente a Sirius.

-Esta sobrevalorado en su país.-era la respuesta menos esperada.-Seis animagos reconocidos, unos nueve que sean, con los que no están en las listas del gobierno…-los tres animagos ilegales del salón se hicieron los disimulados.-y hacen fiesta por eso. Mi país es el que más animagos tiene a nivel mundial, ni siquiera están registrados por que nos da pereza. ¡Hay pueblos enteros! Solo que allá no les llamamos animagos, sino nahuales…

-¿Si usted se volviera animago, en que se transformaría?-preguntó Peter, que era un metiche.

La profesora se le quedo viendo, como valorando si contestarle a alguien tan feo valía la pena.

-En un fénix. Mágico, inmortal, hermoso, ¿qué más se puede pedir?

-¿Su patronus es un fénix?-pregunto Lupin, que había visto cierta tendencia a que ahí se reflejara la elección.

-No, curiosos. Es una oveja. Por eso me lleve bien con el simpático camarero de "Cabeza de puerco". El suyo es una cabra, como la del cuento…

Malfoy apenas podía contener la emoción, esperando a que terminara la clase, ya que le urgía hacer algo. Había decidido que ese día haría pública su relación con Sirius, justo una semana antes de la fiesta de Halloween, lo que daba suficiente tiempo para causar la expectación debida.

Y el primero en saberlo debería ser Severus, al ser su mejor (único) amigo. Lo alcanzó en el corredor que llevaba al salón de prefectos, su siguiente parada, y jaloneándolo del brazo, como un niño pequeño, le dijo:

-¡Adivina con quien…-Lucius, en medio de su emoción pareció pensarse el termino.- me acuestó desde hace una semana!

-Con Sirius Black.-a diferencia de Lucius que parecía muy emocionado, a él le causaba una profunda molestia, por lo que respondió con un tono que daba a entender que de tenerlo ahí lo mataba.

Lucius abrió la boca, absolutamente sorprendido, ya que lo creía casi un secreto de estado… había sido tan discreto…

-¡Oh, Severus, eres tan inteligente! ¡Tus increíbles dotes deductivas te ayudaron a descubrirlo!

-Algo habría de eso…-respondió, mirándolo.-si no lo hubiera sabido por que toda la maldita noche gritas: ¡oh, si Sirius! ¡Dámelo todo, Sirius! ¡Más duro, Sirius!

-Por lo menos lo llame por su nombre,-dijo el platinado haciendo pucheritos.- ¿crees que se enoje si lo llamo Regulus?

-Sí. Te matara si se entera que has tocado Regulus… ¿has hecho algo con el hermanito de tu novio?-pregunto Severus, espantado.

-No… aun…

-No lo hagas.

Debajo de la aparente indiferencia que le tenía en público, el mayor de los Black aun mantenía una sicópata vigilancia sobre su hermano.

-También te recomendaría ser más discreto. La mitad de Slytherin ya debería saber lo suyo, si no fuera por que Bellatrix les insonoriza las orejas a los alumnos antes de dormir. Y no, no lo hace por ti.-dijo al ver el gesto de su amigo.-Dice que no es asunto de nadie, mas que de ella y su familia, con quienes se acuesten.

Él mismo se hacia ese hechizo para poder dormir, ya que si no le sería imposible hacerlo, teniendo al platinado, que gritaba unas tres horas cada noche, en el cuarto de al lado.

-Ush… está bien.-consintió, pese a estar molesto por que lo regañaron.

Camino alegre y contoneándose como un pavorreal hasta el salón donde los demás prefectos estaban en junta, y donde lo vieron feo apenas entro, por ser un mal ejemplo y no hacer bien su trabajo. Que ni era suyo, pues Bellatrix le había dejado el puesto, ya que según ella, de cumplir con esas responsabilidades, no le quedaría tiempo para sus sesiones sado y acosar a sus primos.

Venenosillo, Malfoy jaló con él a Severus y se acerco a donde Lupin discutía con Lisa y Greg, los prefectos de Ravenclaw, en lo que Evans planeaba algo con los de Hufflepuff.

-Mira nada más lo que Sirius, mi novio, me hizo anoche…-dijo, como al descuido, deteniéndose a un paso de ellos y abriéndose un par de botones de la camisa para enseñarle un chupetón a unos diez cm de la clavícula.

Snape, al igual que todos los otros, hizo la debida cara de asombro al ver la marquita morada.

-…y tengo otros, claro, en sitios mucho mas interesantes, pero que los sangre sucia como estos no merecen ni ver… como aquí…-se tocó la muy, pero muy baja espalda.-A ti si te los enseño, Severus, pero cuando estemos solos…

Lupin abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, ni quiera reacciono con el insulto, que hizo replicar a Evans y los prefectos de Hufflepuff, ya que todos adolecían del mismo mal. Se quedo con la mente en blanco, a años luz de ahí, pensando en que eso explicaba por qué él los dejaba prácticamente todas las noches tras sus prácticas de animagos, su distanciamiento y que ahora pareciera cansado.

Eso sin contar que cuando lo había visto cambiarse apresuradamente por las mañanas solía tener rasguños y marcas en la espalda. No acabo de oír lo que decía Malfoy, ya que por algún motivo, de repente, se sentía muy mal y se fue del salón lo mas rápido que pudo, con la risa de Greg, el odioso prefecto de Ravenclaw, aun sonando en los oídos.

-Júas, júas, júas…-se reía este.-vaya noches tan entretenidas que ha de tener ese suertudo de Black…

-Greg...-le reconvino su novia, a quien no respetaba.

-Cállate, Lisa, y mueve tu gordo trasero (aunque no tanto como el de ese gryffindor) que tenemos que ir a la enfermería...

Mientras, muy lejos de ahí, en la capital del Imperio Romano, un guapo e impúdico hombre de pelo negro paseaba desnudo por su habitación, barajeando entre sus manos un fajo de fotos mágicas, desde las cuales sonreía con coquetería, y donde, en todas, absolutamente todas, estaba tan desnudo como en la realidad.

Marco Antonio se rascó la mejilla, aun sin afeitar, pensativo. Lucio Voreno le había pedido dos fotos autografiadas para unas mujeres, sin embargo, en su amplia y ególatra colección, no lograba encontrar unas donde tuviera puesto algo.

-¿Se molestaran por que les mande mi foto desnudo?-se preguntó en voz alta, riéndose de inmediato, complacido.- ¡Por supuesto que no! Claro que no lo harán…-se miro con aprobación en un espejo.-No por nada te digo Van Gogh...-le dijo a su pene.- ¡eres grande y una obra maestra!

Así, feliz de la vida, y con la seguridad en si mismo que tenía muy bien fundada, al ser al mayor conquistador, en más de un sentido, de su imperio, cogió una pluma y garabateo en ellas un mensaje:

"Para (el nombre que tocaba), preciosa.

De tu emperador Marco Antonio."


End file.
